Bushido: Way of the Warrior
by Zhenzao
Summary: They were never supposed to meet; Naruto, the lonely Jinchuriki of Konoha & Kisame of the Akatsuki & yet, a chance encounter between the two sets a phrophecy in motion. Only time will tell whether Naruto will be a saviour or a destroyer. -AU- Pls. R
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (Big Sigh)_

**Bushido: Way of the Warrior**

_**Summary: Kisame Hoshigaki was well on the road to infamy and he was not about to let some blonde shrimp derail his mission to enter the Villain's Hall of Fame. Oh well. Better men than him have tried.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 1**

"Any moment now…" Naruto muttered to himself, raising his head from behind the shrubbery with excruciating care, half expecting Miyabi to jump out from behind the dense foliage.

Naruto frowned, straining his ears for an inkling of those elusive footsteps. But the only sound that teased his senses was the monotonous orchestra of the surrounding forest. Some of those strange sounds the six year old recognized, some he didn't.

It was all fascinating in his bright cerulean eyes, right from the trees that stood so tall, with their dark leaves forming a natural lattice across the turquoise sky, to the strange small creatures that skirted past him sometimes. After all, he had never before set foot outside Konoha before.

'_Still' _Naruto thought to himself, watching the dust play elusively in the golden beams that filtered on to the forest floor. _'I wish Miyabi-chan would hurry'_

Naruto tilted his head a little to the side; squinting his eyes to reaffirm his belief. He was sure that at this angle the rock looked a lot like a sleeping seal complete with a small nose and a pair of upturned flippers.

He scratched his head, frowning a little. He had been waiting for four hours. Miyabi-chan should have been here by now. She had promised.

The boy frowned, not liking the churning sensation at the pit of his stomach. It was almost as if he had eaten bad milk or too much of Houshi's cooking.

"Did I get the place right?"

_It was, what many would call, a comfortable afternoon. The lengthning shadows heralded the arrival of dusk and a lazy breeze wafted through the great play ground soothing sweaty brows. It was mostly deserted except for the small group of children who were busy playing tag oblivious of the little boy that stood behind a wall watching them. _

'_Should I? …' The boy's eyes were wistful. 'No' He shook his head, thin shoulders wracked in a heavy sigh. 'They would not let me join them anyway.' _

_Then he looked up, all uncertainty gone from his posture, his eyebrows knitted together, the smiling mouth set in mulish lines. He __**would**__ make them change their minds. Little fingers curled into fists. He __**would**__ make them __**accept**__ him!_

"_Hi!" He stepped out of the shadows grinning broadly. "I am Uzumaki Naruto" He announced with a flourish._

_The play ground was suddenly as silent as a tomb. The group of children stood rooted to their spot, mouths gaping, wide eyes staring at the blonde boy, their game forgotten._

_Naruto had noticed the awful silence, it made him feel uncomfortable … like he had done something bad._

"_I …I..." He fumbled with the words, his fingers curled and uncurled. "I was wondering if I could play with you."_

_A soft murmur flirted through the playground like the gentle summer breeze before a tall girl stepped forward. _

"_No."_

_The monosyllable was uttered sharply and with a crushing clarity._

_Naruto face fell when he heard the no from the tall brunette and something pricked at the corner of his cerulean eyes. Shoulders slumped he turned to go._

"_You can't play with us __**here**__." Her voice called him back. "Because we are going to play somewhere __**else**__. So, do you want to come with us?"_

_Naruto nodded eagerly, not trusting his voice._

"_Good." The tall girl smiled tightly ignoring the glances her friends were throwing at her. "I am Miyabi." She tilted her head a little to the side. "We are going to play hide and seek now. Come on."_

_The boy's face lit up, those bright blue eyes almost shone. "Really?" He could not trust his own good fortune._

"_Of course silly." She smiled; a strange glitter in her brown eyes. _

_Naruto almost jumped up. "That's great! I love hide and seek." He was so happy that he missed the wink that Miyabi threw at her displeased friends._

"_But…" Miyabi frowned. "Do you know that place in the western forest; right beside a huge …err... seal shaped rock. That's where we play our games."_

"_But that's outside of the village walls." Naruto squinted. "And Sarutobi-jiji said never to leave the village. He said there are animals… and bad men." He added hesitantly._

_Miyabi towered over the smaller boy, curling a brown strand in her fingers._

"_But that's where we play. And __**I**__ never saw any bad men." She shrugged her shoulder. "If you don't wanna play then it's all right."_

"_No" Naruto almost screamed. "Where exactly is this place?"_

A stray leaf settling on Naruto's nose drew him out of his reverie. He put up a hand and plucked the offending leaf off. He was fairly certain that Miyabi had asked him to come here and hide.

He stretched his hands, his body felt a little stiff from crouching all this time. He was also getting a little hungry. He rubbed his tummy, frowning a little.

A moist breath tickled the base of his neck. He jumped up, eyes wild, looking around. Something had changed. Mist poured into the air, like fine particles of smoke, curling up from the forest floor, tracing its wet foggy fingers across the fat boughs of the tall trees.

The forest had fallen oddly silent. The trees that had once appeared so indulgent now looked downright sinister to his eyes. Their gnarled branches looked like the faces of Naruto's nightmares grinning at him through the white shroud.

Panic flooded Naruto and he found himself running away from the smiling trees. The air had turned colder but sweat coated the boy's brow. He paused, finally resting his back across a tree trunk, his breath coming in small gasps.

He looked around, feeling hopelessly adrift in the misty ocean, his latent self preservation instincts kicking in.

Now that he was sure that he was hopelessly lost, he could concentrate on the one question that had been bothering him.

"Where did all this fog come from?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was with a feeling of bored detachment that he watched the play of light and shadow on the forest floor.

"It has been a while." Kisame's lips curved upwards, rows of jagged white teeth bared into one of his more charming smiles. "I thought that my village had forgotten about me."

Barely a leaf rustled in the canopy that surrounded him and the forest floor. Samehada's golden hilt hummed in his hand, suddenly eager.

He inhaled. There was nothing better than the scent of fear.

"What? Aren't you going answer me?"

He could see the mist curl up from the ground, slowly spreading like a white shroud over the land, eclipsing the trees and their dark leaves. Kisame's smile broadened.

"You are very rude." He could not stop the slight inflection of humor in his voice as he gazed into the familiar white masks. "And your technique is execrable."

For an infinitesimal second Time stood still, holding her breath as the swordsman and the masked ninjas stared at each other, the mist curling around their bodies like a wanton lover.

Muted light glinted on the edges of the thousand shurikens as they cut through the mist in a silent symphony of death. Kisame was carried off his feet as the jagged edges sliced through his flesh, teetering backwards before disappearing in a whiff of smoke.

"A replacement technique."

Long practice kept their voice emotionless, stilted eyes resting on the much mutilated tree trunk.

Their bodies were still taut like the string of a bow, unmoving as a statue, fine tuned senses searching for the barest trace of their prey in the chilling silence which hung over the glade.

"That's right, genius." The disembodied voice was sharply sarcastic.

Without warning the ground heaved, buckling like a living creature before erupting upwards in a flurry of dirt and stones. Kisame rose from the depths with the fluid grace of the predator he so resembled closing in on his hapless prey before they had a chance to react.

He landed gracefully on the ground, his cloak pooling around him in a black mass, carrying his trophy on Samehada's tip. With a casual movement he flicked the sword sending the lifeless body flying across the clearing.

"Back in my day, our teachers used to kill their students for such ungraceful footwork." Kisame chuckled; it was a most unpleasant sound. "Well I suppose it's never too late"

He lunged forward, trailing Samehada behind him.

The Hunters circled him patiently, biding their time like hungry wolves, waiting for that elusive opening, throwing that occasional kunai or shuriken to test his defenses.

"Oh." He teased. "So you have a plan now!"

He moved in a well synchronized, unpredictable way deflecting the shurikens with practiced ease. His feet traced circles on the green forest floor and Samehada twirled, swinging gracefully from his hands.

Suddenly the strange, mesmeric dance stopped and Kisame smiled. Rows of pointed teeth glinted cruelly in the muted sunlight. He was done playing cat and mouse.

He moved forward with frightening speed, his huge body blurring as he brought Samehada crashing down on one of his assailants. The sheer momentum of the heavy sword was so frightening that it smashed through the kunai that the ninja had put up for self defense, ripping through the his body like butter.

His partner rushed in to assist his ailing comrade. Kisame twirled, his foot colliding with the Hunter's gut sending the man flying across the clearing and into a tree, ripping bits of bark and wood, before sinking to the ground in a boneless heap.

The sole remaining Hunter stood alone. Kisame could almost taste the fear that rolled off him in waves.

"And then there was one."

"Monster!" The ninja screamed launching himself at Kisame, his kunai aimed at Kisame's heart.

"Monster?" He dodged the attack. "How unoriginal."

His left hand forked out striking the ninja's elbow breaking the bone with an audible crunch. The Kunai flew from his hands. Kisame grabbed the man by his neck and hoisted him above the ground. The ninja clawed at his hand and kicked fruitlessly in the air.

Kisame's eyes narrowed as his fingers tightened around his neck. The ninja's movements became more frantic, more desperate.

"And then there was none …" The bone snapped under his fingers and he let the body pass through his fingers like water, crumpling like sodden paper at his feet. "That wasn't so bad. Right Samehada?"

Samehada's hilt throbbed angrily in his hands, not quite agreeing with his master. It had hoped for a better challenge.

"Come out now! I know you are there." Kisame pointed Samehada at the bush to his left. "Don't make me come and get you" He said in a most sinister sing-song voice.

The bush parted revealing a little boy, of maybe six years or less. The boy was looking directly at him with defiant blue eyes; face puckered into what _he_ no doubt considered to be a brave expression. Frankly he was pulling it off quite well if it weren't for the fact that his knees were knocking together.

"Oh?" Kisame non existent brows rose. "You're a kid?"

"Yeah." The kid shot back, face flushed. "And you are blue!" His voice quivered.

A vein twitched at the side of his head. "I know my skin color kid!" He favored the child with a smirk.

The little legs started shaking more rapidly.

But what surprised Kisame was that neither he nor Samehada had detected his presence. Yet now that the boy stood in front of him, he was radiating an unusually large chakra signature. Also that face was a dead ringer of a certain other ninja Kisame knew.

A rare frown graced Kisame's face. "Who are you?"

The boy made a valiant effort to look brave, blue eyes faced him. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" He announced, his voice ringing through the enclosure.

"Well Uzumaki Naruto, did no one ever tell you that spying on grown ups when they play is a bad thing?" Kisame smiled, hoisting Samehada on his shoulder.

"Didn't look like a game to me" Naruto said puffing up his cheeks, crossing his arms across his chest. "It looked like you broke them"

"That's how adults play! You wouldn't know anything about it since you are a kid." Kisame shot back, hiding the amused glint that had crept into his eyes. _'Break, that's a nice way of putting it. Very poetic and all.'_

He stalked forward.

The kid scowled retreating backwards, holding up a hand, as if ordering him to stop. "Wait!"

Kisame paused, tilting his head he said softly, his expression not unlike that of a cat eyeing a rather unappetizing morsel. "Oh?"

"Are you one of those **bad men** Sarutobi-jiji told me about?"

'_You watch me kill all those men and you reach that conclusion now!' _Kisame ran a hand through his upright blue hair. "Yes I suppose you could say that, I am a **bad man**!"

"Are all bad men blue?"

"I don't know!" Kisame snapped. Why was he even having this conversation? "I know for a fact that there a lot of bad men who aren't blue"

"Oh." Naruto pondered. "I like blue."

'_That's a first.'_ Kisame mentally snorted.

"I also like Ramen. Do you like ramen?"

"I guess I like it … especially miso ramen. But it's kind of hard to get where I live. Also I don't think the people I live with like …" Kisame skidded to a halt, mentally frowning.

He, Kisame Hoshigaki was having _**this kind**_ of a conversation with a six year old!

He hoisted Samehada on his shoulders and strode over to the boy. The knocking of those legs had visibly reduced and Kisame now found himself the target of a small watery smile.

Surprisingly Kisame didn't find himself returning the child's smile. His angular face had gone very serious. Those who knew him would understand the havoc _that_ expression heralded.

"Where do you live?"

"Konoha. Do you live there too?" The kid was staring at him with big round cerulean eyes full of questions and naive trust.

"No" He said flatly, as he brought Samehada crashing down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kisame waited for the dust to settle, Samehada oddly silent in his hand.

Before the dust settled a soft voice asked, anger brimming in them "Are you trying to play with me? I don't like the breaking game."

The dust cleared floating away like a tattered brown curtain to reveal the boy standing a little further off from the carter that Samehada had dug.

He was frowning, face was a little cloaked in grime and his blonde hair even more messed up than before but other than that he was perfectly uninjured. Not even his clothes had been scratched.

Shock was all that registered in Kisame's mind. He stared disbelievingly at the boy, his mouth a little open. '_A little shrimp like that …'_ He looked at Samehada and then turned to gaze at the boy. '_Dodged Samehada?'_

Was that even possible?

"Fish-sama" The kid shouted a little loudly this time. "What were you trying to do?" Little golden brows knitted together and cheeks puffed in anger making those tiny whisker like marks even more pronounced..

"I was trying to kill you" He responded still surprised. "I am _bad man._ Remember?"

"Then it's quite all right." The Kid smiled like that cleared everything up. "You can go ahead then"

_What?_

Kisame looked at the little child with amazement before his thin lips curved upwards in a nasty sneer. His blood shot eyes glittered cruelly.

"Oh?" He drawled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: This is my first fan fiction so any review, creative criticism is highly appreciated.

Keep Reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't owe anything. Except for a stupid dog.

Chapter 2

It had been the Shodaime who had designed the Primary Council Room of Konoha. In some ways the room reflected the conflicting times in which the village was born. The mellow unadorned walls seemed out of sync with the stern ebony tables and straight backed chairs.

It was an imposing room, one that had overseen a thousand debates, one that had watched over four generations. Its furniture was slightly worn and the table chipped around the edges, mute witnesses of many secrets.

No Hokage who followed the Shodaime had attempted to alter the council room, not after the advice the Nidaime imparted to the Sandaime.

"_Saru, whatever you do, don't throw out the chairs. They are the only things that will keep you awake through the council meetings."_

The Third tried not to fidget, realizing for the umpteenth time the merit in the Nidaime's words. Still, two decades had not made the chairs any more bearable for his posterior. The only consolation was that the others were just as comfortable.

"Repeat that part again." The slight command in the soft voice was almost unmistakable.

"Yes, Danzo Sama."

There was an imperceptible quiver in the ANBU's voice before he launched into his report.

Sarutobi felt the boy's voice wash over him, almost like a distant buzz in his ears, smiling eyes unobtrusively glancing over circular expanse of the table, carefully fishing in troubled waters.

Koharu was leaning slightly on her chair. Her delicate eyebrows were pulled down in slight frown as she watched the ANBU give his report.

Homura looked like he always did, irritated, his drooping eyes fixed on the ANBU from over his thick rimmed spectacles.

And Danzo …

Well, Danzo was an interesting case.

Sarutobi never quite understood how Danzo managed to pull off that peculiar expression. His singular visible eye was perpetually crinkled in a laugh and yet his thin lips were always curved in an unfeeling droop, the mere parody of a smile, mocking and superficial.

The ANBU had finished his recital and now waited patiently for further orders.

"You're excused." Sarutobi smiled at the standing ANBU.

The masked ninja bowed before melting soundlessly into the ground leaving Sarutobi and the council members alone in the giant hall.

"So…" Homura began squarely, in the slow deliberate manner which was uniquely his. "The boy went out of Konoha to play hide and seek." His eyebrows knitted into a frown. "What _were_ the ANBU doing?"

Now _that_ was a question that troubled Sarutobi himself, more so because he did not have an answer to it. He never did like not having answers. With deliberate care he chose to skirt around his former teammate's question.

"He was retrieved by the ANBU and brought back without a scratch."

It was a statement; Sarutobi knew it sounded more like compensation or an excuse. God knows he hated making excuses, especially in front of the Council.

"We shall have to examine Miyabi Gokuro's purpose as well." Koharu's soft voice was the first to break the silence that had descended on the room like the winter fog.

"The girl did not have a _purpose._" There was a slight upturn in the downward curve of Danzou's lips. "She must have been instructed to avoid the child and merely concocted an excuse to do." He turned towards Sarutobi. "Children can be unknowingly very cruel sometimes."

The temperature of the room dropped by a few degrees.

"My offer still stands" Sarutobi had yet to know a man who could make blend submissiveness and mockery so expertly. "Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi did not allow his smile to waver, yet under the flowing sleeves of his robe his fingers curled into fists.

"Your help is appreciated Danzou." His voice was pleasant. "However, it shall not be necessary."

The shadows seemed to accumulate on Danzou's square frame, highlighting the bandages that were wrapped around the greater part of his scarred face testifying the countless battles he had fought and won.

"I can help the boy."

"Help?" Sarutobi repeated, allowing the barest trace of sarcasm to seep into his voice.

"Sarutobi" Koharu's voice was slightly coaxing. "I think Danzou's idea has merit."

"Possibly." Sarutobi smiled, not his usual kind way, his tone had a kind of crushing finality. "But I stand by what I said earlier. While Danzou's help is greatly appreciated, it shall not be necessary."

"Hmm. In that case." Homura rested his chin over his interlaced fingers. "The child must be placed under strict surveillance. We must allow a situation like this to repeat itself again."

"I agree. The child _must_ be kept under surveillance for his … _special_ condition."

Koharu lifted a wasted hand to tuck an escapee lock behind her ears, reminiscent of one of her more charming manners. "It is for the _safety_ of the child we must carefully regulate his movements …"

"He is only six years old." Sarutobi interrupted; never had the etiquette to be followed by every Hokage chaffed him so much. "I do not think he will appreciate your concern for his …err… _safety_."

"Then, listen to Danzou." Homura's drooping eyes were fixed on his face. "Given the situation, his is the best solution."

"Hmm." It was not always that he felt the weight of his age. "I wonder."

"I believe that it's for the best, Hokage-sama" Danzou's voice was a whisper. "I will give Konoha a weapon to be reckoned with."

Both Koharu and Homura nodded their heads in agreement. Sarutobi's face had become etched with grim lines. He did not like where the conversation was headed.

"Naruto is not a weapon."

"Not yet" The voice was mocking as a single thick eyebrow pulled down over the heavy lidded eyelid.

Sarutobi's nostrils flared slightly.

"I appreciate your concern for Naruto's _wellbeing_ and I believe that I have a solution that will be acceptable to all present." His voice was pleasant enough and he carefully chose to ignore Danzou's words. "I have arranged for Naruto to join the academy next year. Meanwhile, Naruto will be assigned two Elite ANBUs to watch over him." He pushed forward the files resting in front of him. "Please, feel free to go over their profiles. I am sure that you will find them, for this purpose, _most_ suitable."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The streets seemed to be painted in shades of amber and orange, crumbling around the edges like burnt paper. Naruto thought that everything looked pretty much weird, almost like he was looking at a yellow world through frosted glass, all blurry and unclear.

A soft breeze ruffled his hair, moving down the empty streets. The familiar buildings lined the road, open windows staring down at him like sightless eyes, the busy stalls vacant and dead.

It was suffocating, the silence that surrounded him. He did not know when he started running, bare feet thudding on the cobbled stones.

"Hello." His voice was desperate, something pricked at the corners of his eyes. "Somebody… _Anybody._"

He skidded to a halt. He could finally see them, walking on the street at the very end of the alley. A slow smile started forming on his lips, as he started to run forward, stumbling in his hurry.

He grasped at a man's shirt, almost like a dying man grabs at a piece of straw to stay afloat. The half formed words died in his mouth, for the man's unseeing eyes seemed to look straight through him, not even registering the pull on his shirt or the blue cerulean eyes that so desperately scanned his face.

Naruto paled.

'_What is going on?'_

He let go of the man's shirt, rushing to from one person to another, pushing, yelling, screaming… _pleading._ He began to feel suffocated again, lonely in a crowd, trapped in some invisible bubble. They jostled past him, busy and noisy and yet, passing through his hands like water when he tried to grasp it.

He choked back the sobs, blinking away the tears.

'_I will not cry. I will __**not **__...'_

The tears came unbidden, unwanted, fat droplets washing away the streets like a picture of ink in rain. The world faded to a dark void, colorless and empty.

'_Are you hurting?' _

The voice came from the very depths of the void, like the rumble of distant thunder, deep and forbidding. Something stirred in the darkness.

Naruto shivered, suddenly feeling cold.

There was a sound, like metal scraping on stone floor.

'_Then come to me.'_

Naruto stumbled back, eyes widening, before he turned on his heels and started to run. The void stretched endlessly in front of him and the thing in the darkness started to laugh.

'_Run then, little one. Run.'_

"_No …__**Stop**__!" _

Cerulean eyes shot open, as Naruto sat bolt upright. Sweat trickled down his brow, his breath came in gasping shudders. For a while the world looked unfamiliar to his distraught brain and he stared unseeingly at the faded colors and peeling plaster of his Spartan apartment.

Slowly his breathing returned to normal and he sat very still, pale hands gripping the threadbare sheets with surprising strength. Golden brows knitted in a sudden decision as the sheet went flying and he landed on the wooden floor in an ungraceful heap before rushing to the window.

Shaky hands pushed aside the curtains.

Konoha was bathed in the soft light of the morning sun, bustling with life. Carts rattled on with their wares, peddlers shouted their fares, regular bickering ensued, ninjas went about on their duties and laughter and shouts echoed from the street below…

'_It was all a … dream!' _He let out a soft sigh of relief. _'Just a dream.'_

There was a half smile on Naruto's face as he watched a day in Konoha unfurl before him, his eyes thoughtful and guarded, suddenly appearing too aged on his youthful face.

With another soft sigh he let go of the curtains, moving in the general direction of the bathroom.

It was only when he was halfway through cleaning his teeth that realization dawned on him, hitting him with the force of an oncoming mallet.

"Mnnfk …" Blue eyes widened and he spat the water out and stared at his reflection in the cracked mirror. "I'll be late!"

He rushed around in his room akin to a blonde whirlwind of activity hardly pausing to select an overlarge white t-shirt and bright orange pants from his extremely limited wardrobe, before grabbing his backpack and making a beeline for the door.

"Gama chan." He skidded to a halt before backtracking. Reverently he picked up a thin frog wallet and added it to the miscellaneous items in his backpack. "I cannot leave you behind."

Where he was going he needed Gama chan.

He surveyed his unkept room before locking the door with a click. He inhaled deeply; lips curling into the usual sunny smile.

He walked slowly, gazing at his sandaled feet as he assumed the direction of Ichiraku's ramen shop. He probed into his large pockets and brought out his most prized possessions, two brand new Ichiraku ramen vouchers … Jiji's vouchers.

"_We're here."_

_Naruto opened a bleary eye as the gentle voice nudged him out of his slumber. _

"_Ehhhh?" _

_His mouth parted slightly as he took in the familiar giant gates, traveling over the wooden panels before returning to rest on the white mask of the ninja who cradled him in his arms._

"_When did we get here?"_

_The whiskered cheeks puffed a little, the last thing he could recall was being picked up from the ground by Jiji's ninja's. _

_There was a soft chuckle and the masked face lowered a little. _

"_While you were sleeping, Naruto-kun". _

"_Hnn." _

_Naruto nodded, accepting the explanation offered, his eyes wandering to the gates once more. _

'_Jiji!?'_

_Cerulean eyes brightened._

"_Sarutobi-jiji" He screamed on top on his lungs and lunged at the third Hokage. _

_Withered hands enveloped him in a fierce hug, before resting on the unruly golden mop._

"_We were very worried Naruto." The old man's voice was softly chiding. _

"_I'm sorry." He did not sound very sorry, blue eyes gazed into wasted grey orbs. "But guess what?" _

"_What?" _

_Naruto leaned forward conspiratorially, "I met a __**bad **__man." He whispered into the Hokage's ear. _

"So how is my favorite customer?"

Naruto jerked up from his reverie, eyes crinkled into a sunny smile as he clambered on to the tall stools in front of one of his most favorite haunts.

"Hey Uncle Teuchi."

Teuchi nodded, leaning forward over the stall.

"So what do you want today?"

"Give me your biggest bowl of ramen." He spread his hands to emphasize his point. He bit his lips, for a moment deep in thought. "_Two_ of your biggest bowls of ramen." He laid the coupons on the table. "And pack 'em up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kisame crouched at the edge of a lake, savoring the feel of the cold water on his face. For a while sunken eyes studied the face staring back at him from the crystal blue surface, taking in the jagged lines which defined the harsh profile.

'_I like blue.' _

He snorted, reaching for the hilt of his great sword, a smile hovering around the edges of his cruel mouth.

Samehada throbbed in his hands.

'_All right. I'll admit that I'm mildly curious.' _He shrugged, lifting the great sword off the ground in a fluid arc. _'After all it's not every day that some one dodges Samehada.'_ A chuckle rose from deep within his self. _'Or doesn't run off screaming like a headless chicken the moment they see my face.'_

But then he had to admit that Naruto was a strange child, _really_ strange.

"_You're leaving?"_

_Disappointment flashed in those cerulean depths, the thin shoulders slumped, cheeks puffed outwards in a pout._

"_Can't you stay a little longer?" _

_Kisame glanced at the little blonde boy who stood sulking a little far off. His thin face was coated with dirt and grime testifying his most recent encounter with Samehada._

"_I can't stick around shrimp." The edges of his cruel lips lifted displaying rows of sharp pointed teeth. "I have places to go, people to …err … break." _

"_But …" The boy's expression brightened almost as if he had suddenly formulated a brilliant plan. He rushed over and grabbed one big blue hand with his much smaller ones. "You come and stay with me, in Konoha." _

_Kisame thought he was past the age of getting surprised. The kid was giving an open invitation to a man who had but three seconds ago attempted to kill him!_

_Perhaps Samehada did get the brat, right in the head._

"_I mean I stay alone and stuff." Naruto added hastily, quite misinterpreting his silence. "So you'll have plenty of room." _

_The beady eyes seemed to widen for an infinitesimal second. "You have no idea what you're saying shrimp." His voice was low whisper. "Have you?"_

"_I __**know**__ what I'm saying!" Naruto frowned. . _

_Kisame chose not to answer, lifting his face to study the pattern of the lazy clouds as they floated through the blue sky. It was a while before he spoke. _

"_They're coming." His sunken eyes narrowed. "Looking for you, no doubt." _

"_You will come back?" Golden eyebrows knitted, a delicate mouth formed a rebellious expression. "Won't you?"_

"_Look shrimp …" Kisame began, rubbing the bridge of his nose.. "Let me phrase it this way, why would I come back?" _

_Wait, was he just explaining himself to a blonde kid?_

"_Because, we're friends of course" Naruto said flatly, almost as if it were the most evident thing in the world._

"_Friends, eh?" Thin lips curled in an unpleasant sneer. "You can't be my friend. I am only friends with those that can play the __**breaking game**__ with me."_

_He started to walk away._

_Naruto scowled, breaking into a run. He skidded to a halt in front of the giant blue figure, spreading his arms wide to stop him, golden brows knitted in a determined frown_

"_I played the breaking game more times than you think" His eyes formed a mutinous expression as a strange smile hovered on his lips. "And I __**always**__ win!" _

_Now those words would have sounded just in place on a boy from the hidden mist, not a child from a peaceful, civilized settlement like Konoha._

_Kisame felt a small finger curl around his._

"_Promise me you'll come tomorrow." _

_Non existent eyebrows lifted slightly, the usual smile disappearing from his lips. _

"_You've pinky promised. You can't break it". _

_Kisame snorted. It was not always that his handy sarcasm deserted him. _

_Whoever was coming in search of the boy was very near now. Perhaps, it was prudent to take his leave. _

_He glanced at the boy again, the expression in those cerulean eyes made him uncomfortable. Without a word he hoisted Samehada over his shoulders and was gone like the passing wind._

'_Well, that should have gotten me some positive karma.'_ Kisame grinned, straightening himself. _'That some kid saw my face and lived to tell the tale. Eh Samehada?'_

Samehada was strangely silent.

'_Hnn.'_ Kisame snorted. _'Everyone's a cynic.'_ He placed his farmer's hat on his head, casting his features into shadow. _'Well it would appear that a visit to my old friend is long overdue.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto ducked behind an empty fruit stall, flattening himself to the ground and remaining absolutely still. Jiji's masked friends were still trailing him.

'_But not for long.'_

He smiled slyly; the three whisker marks that ran up each cheek gave him a distinct fox like look.

He was about to turn _invisible_. Of course, he wouldn't _really_ turn invisible like _no-one-will-be-able-to-see-me _but more on the lines of _no- one-will-be-able-to-sense-me._ Naruto just liked to phrase it that way, it was way cooler.

He never really did understand how he did what he did. But if he concentrated hard enough he could make himself disappear.

Blue eyes watched as the masked ninja's trailing him passed by the fruit stall.

And besides, he had tons of practice.

Naruto's face spilt into a wide grin. His hands rested involuntarily on the straps of his bright back pack, inhaling the rich aroma that wafted up from it. Teuchi- san had quite outdone himself this time.

'_Maybe I should have told jiji.' _

The smooth forehead crinkled. But something told him that the old man probably would not approve of his present mission.

'_All right then…'_

He stood up, determined and made his way casually towards the exit, golden bangs fell on his eyes obscuring his features.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kisame stretched a single blue hand; surprisingly long slender fingers seemed to stroke the air. The chakra signatures of a thousand insignificant inhabitants of the forest touched the periphery of his senses. He probed deeper. Carefully he mapped out the sentries posted around Konoha and the few merchants who made their slow progress to and from the Hidden village of the leaf.

'_Hnn.'_ He opened his eyes and stared balefully at his surroundings. _'Hardly worthy of my notice.'_

He stood, camouflaged amongst the dark canopy, watching the light play on the dried leaves that carpeted the forest floor, watching as the strange dance of the predator and its prey unfurled before his eyes.

Samehada throbbed.

'_What the …'_

He recognized the intense blue energy; it belonged to that weird kid.

'_He came?' _His lips curled into one of his more charming smiles. _'Che.'_

His interest was piqued, a minute ago he could have worn that he was only human worth notice in the entire forest. The kid seemed to have some unusual abilities.

He kicked off, his body moving gracefully as he jumped from one branch to branch, soundlessly like a flickering shadow in the natural web of light and darkness that covered the entire forest.

"It has been a while." A loud voice announced, rather cheerfully. "I thought that my village had _forgotten_ about me."

A vein twitched at the edge of his forehead as Kisame landed softly on a branch of one of the trees that hemmed in amongst them a tiny glade.

"So masked ninjas."

The boy obviously had a flair for dramatics, as he stood in the middle of the glade, precariously balanced on a rock, legs wide apart in a ridiculous show of bravado.

"You _dare_ challenge the _**great**_ Uzumaki Naruto-sama."

He rested his free hand on his hip and threw his head back and laughed loudly.

Sunken eyes narrowed dangerously.

'_Wait. Is that a stick he is waving?'_

With a hoarse battle cry Naruto leaped into the air, though the entire effect was marred when he crashed in a rather undignified manner onto the green grass. He clambered up in a flash spitting out grass and dirt. There was a sheepish grin on his face as he looked around to see if anyone had witnessed this debacle.

The grin widened when he was satisfied that he was quite alone, only to melt into a frown.

"Where was I?"

The child muttered to himself. His expression brightened as he recollected his present role. He pointed the stick at a harmless shrub.

"You're very rude"

He was obviously attempting to sneer but ended up looking heavily constipated.

"Die masked villains!" He lunged, swinging his stick in a frenzied manner. "I am like… the bestest, coolest, most powerful sword's guy." He panted, clumsily murdering a harmless bush and every sword technique in the world in his quest for greatness.

Kisame was sure he heard an audible snap somewhere from within his very core. Perhaps it was time to make his presence known. He landed softly on the ground, his black cloak pooling around his body like a liquid shadow.

"Hey kid." Kisame tilted his angular face; sharp pointed teeth glistened in the filtered sunlight. "Did no one tell you that bad little boys who wander alone in the outskirts of Konoha never come back?"

The boy whirled around; his gigantic cerulean eyes seemed to glitter, a large smile spread over his face as soon as his gaze alighted on him.

"Fish-sama!"

Kisame tried not to wince.

'_With a voice like that he'll need no other attack.' _

"Look at what I have." Naruto held up the stick for his inspection. "I call him Stick. Isn't he great?"

Nonexistent eyebrows rose in slight hauteur. "You named a stick, Stick." He loomed over the tiny blonde. "Pure genius shrimp."

The boy giggled, hugging his new companion to his chest in delight.

'_He misses the point'_

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, resting Samehada's tip on the ground.

"I think Stick makes me look a little like you." The boy said proudly, breaking into a pose, with Stick raised over his head.

"You look more like a monkey striking a pose." His tone was sharp. "Though with much less grace. You hold a sword like this." He gripped Samehada's hilt slowly and raised it, his body flowing into the basic stance with ease.

He just had to correct the monkey.

Naruto's eyes narrowed to slits as he studied the bigger man.

"Like this?" His tone was slightly hesitant as he mimicked Kisame's stance.

'_Monkey see, monkey does. Eh?'_

Beady black eyes glittered.

"And your feet…" His leg forked out like a serpent's tongue, colliding with Naruto's knees with a solid thud, dark eyes watching as the child crumpled onto the ground. "Should be planted firmly."

Cerulean eyes darkened with pain but not a whimper escaped the bloodless lips. To his surprise, the blonde hobbled up, dust powdering his cheeks, bits of grass sticking to his hair like tiny horns. His face was puckered with concentration as he imitated the stance again.

"The hands." Kisame had a strange sensation of déjà vu as he tapped the kid's outstretched hand sharply, leaving a red bruise on the pale skin. "They should not be so rigid. Che …" He snapped. "Watch carefully."

'_Wait!' _Kisame paused, freezing in the middle of one of the standard Mist drills. _'What the hell am I doing?' _

"Am I doing it right?"

Something poked him in the hollow of his back. Kisame whirled around instinctively, lashing out with his fists. There was a yelp and a thud.

'_The shrimp?' _

His face registered the surprise he felt and that irritated him.

'_Did the brat just poke __**me**__ with his …err… stick?'_

It had been a long time since anyone had managed to sneak up to him. As he gazed down at the scruffy little boy dusting the dirt from his clothes, he was not sure of what fermented in that forgotten place under his ribs.

It was most unpleasant.

Almost as if aware of his intense gaze Naruto looked up, the omnipresent smile on his lips brightened.

"I am hungry. Can we eat?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I asked Uncle Teuchi not to put fish in your ramen."

"And who told you I don't eat fish?"

"Well. That's because" Naruto gulped down his ramen, before turning to stare at the large blue man sitting next to him. "I thought you wouldn't like to eat your own kind!"

"I eat anything lower than me in the food chain" His voice was low and soft, yet it was enough to send a shudder down anybody's spine, enjoying the effect he was having on the boy, who stared at him, mouth agape, ramen forgotten. "Even my own kind."

There was a moment of silence.

"Oh, okay." Naruto shrugged, accepting the fact, delving into the food with renewed fervor. "Next time I'll ask Uncle Teuchi to add some fish."

Kisame felt a vein throb in his forehead, narrow eyes resting on the golden mop.

'_Che.'_

Silence descended on them, soft as the filtered sunlight that fell on them through the rustling canopy above them.

"Fish sama." Naruto began abruptly, putting down his now empty bowl on the grass. "I thought you wouldn't come."

"That was my intention." Nonexistent eyebrows rose. "But _Samehada_ wanted to come." He waved at the gigantic sword lying in the grass next to him.

"Thank you, sword-sama." Naruto said reverently addressing the bandaged broadsword. "Next time I'll get you some ramen."

"Samehada doesn't eat ramen." Kisame snorted. "He eats chakra."

"What's Chatra?" Large blue eyes stared at him like he was a rare animal at the zoo, hanging on to his every word.

"Chakra." Kisame repeated; rubbing the bridge of is nose. "Chakra is …." He concentrated, reveling in the pricking sensation as dancing blue flames licked around his palm. "Chakra is a mixture of the energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience."

"Yeah. Yeah." Naruto waved aside such mundane explanations, eager eyes resting on the blue chakra surrounding Kisame's hand. "But that's so cool. How do you it? Can I do it? Can you change the color into something like … you know …orange?"

'_Did he hear a word of what I said?'_

Kisame wondered from where he was drawing all this patience. After all, he had killed men for less.

"No. The chakra's color is unique to a person. You cannot change its color."

"Oh." Naruto sounded disappointed. "But I like orange." He frowned, sliding a sideward glance at Kisame. "I also like blue." He added sagely.

'_Flattery? Nice.' _

Kisame put down the empty bowl, pulling himself up from the ground. He stretched himself before raising Samehada over his shoulders.

"Gotta go kid." He smirked. "Remember what I told you about bad little boys."

Naruto nodded reverently.

"When are you going to come again Fish sama?"

"Why would I want to come?"

"Because …Because…" Naruto floundered for words, suddenly desperate. "Because next time … I will beat you in the breaking game!"

Kisame almost did not recognize the unused sound which bubbled from within himself.

"You're a thousand years too early for that shrimp."

He launched himself off the ground disappearing amongst the branches.

"Fish sama." Naruto's voice followed him. "I _will_ beat you!"

OoOoOoOoO

Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue me.

_AN: The only reason this chapter took soo long to write is because of Uchiha Itachi. Now that is one good looking pain in the behind to portray._

_Also, anonymous reviewers please look into my profile for your review replies._

* * *

Chapter 3

Dawn came slowly, her tousled red head barely visible over the tall trees, reluctantly pushing away the dark velvet sheet that had covered eternity. And with her the world woke, shaking off the last remnants of sleep. Birds chirped uncertainly and a few bold ones even took to the early morning skies.

Time whiled away and a lazy breeze ambled through the clearing ruffling the tips of the grass which formed a skirt of the darkest green velvet around the turquoise lake.

Sandaled feet landed softly on the grass carpet, sunken eyes glancing over shimmering waters, unaffected by the serene beauty of the infant day before coming to rest on his quarry.

The object of his perusal stood in waist high water, his back turned to the bank, attention focused on the rising sun, with all the appearance of one who was unaware of his surroundings.

Kisame rested his large shoulders against the rough bark of a tree, allowing a sliver of his aura to leak through the mask he had enforced around his being.

The temperature seemed to drop by a few degrees and the wind grew colder but the man in the lake remained oblivious.

The amber hues of dawn wrapped themselves around the tall proud figure, illuminating the chiseled bronze frame perfectly, gently caressing his aquiline features. The deep sonorous chants which issued from his lips were entwined so naturally with the orchestra of dawn that it created an almost surreal enchantment.

Prolonged exposure might have granted Kisame some immunity against its strange effect, but even he felt lulled into peace by that song in that alien tongue.

Kisame did not like peace.

He bared his teeth, a little impatient. He had forgotten how damn long this stupid ritual lasted. For a moment he contemplated of introducing Samehada to the corded muscles of the naked bronzed back, fantasizing with ghoulish relish the angle that would most effectively sever the arteries.

With a sigh he abandoned that plan, which while being extremely attractive would entirely defeat his purpose for coming here.

For now, he would wait.

The man bend forward cupping up the waters in his hands before letting it fall through his fingers like a string of pearls, cupped palms touching his forehead in a manner that Kisame found both weird and irritating.

Well at least he had stopped singing now.

For an agonizingly long moment the man remained still before turning towards the bank.

"Oh." Dark eyes glittered even though the large shoulders seem to slump a little. "It's only you."

Kisame sauntered forward, grinning slightly. "Were you expecting some one else?" He brought Samehada forward resting its pointed tip on the grass. "And here I thought you would be glad to see me."

Brown fingers swept back the damp black tendrils with one swift motion; dark eyes studied the reflection on the water cryptically.

"I would be glad to see you." He looked up, a thin smile spreading on his aquiline features. "If you were a girl that is"

He moved towards the shore, the water lapping around his tapering waist.

"Ah …" Kisame's grin deepened, his grip tightened around the hilt of the heavy broadsword. "_Here?_"

"But of course." The other man said irritably. "Can't you just picture it?" He waved his hands in the general direction of the trees. "From there the lovely lady would come." His voice dropped a little to accentuate his words. "Her hair distraught, her lovely lips puckered into a frown. Fear glistening in her large, deep eyes." His eyes misted over with the beautiful mental picture he was concocting.

"And _why_ is she running?" Kisame tried to keep his voice even but he couldn't help the knitting of his non existent eyebrows.

The man clicked his perfect white teeth in annoyance. "That doesn't matter." He snapped. He hoisted himself on the shore, his brown skin glistening as corded muscles rippled underneath in perfect unison.

"What matters is that she come bursting in and sees _me_" He flicked an unruly lock to emphasize his point.

"You?"

"_**Me.**_"

Kisame tilted his head staring at the bronzed figure standing in front of him.

"Mandatory bath scene Kisame." Rudra rolled his eyes. "You never had any imagination to begin with."

'_To hell with the mission.'_

Sunken eyes narrowed as needle pointed teeth showed themselves from underneath thin blue lips. He was going to kill him here and now.

Kisame took a step forward purposefully.

"Of course it's not your fault that you're not as blessed as me when it comes to looks." The other man, oblivious to the dropping temperature was busy studying his reflection on the still surface of the lake. "Don't worry, no one is."

"Rudra." Kisame said slowly, deliberately pushing his anger to the back burner. "Shut up."

"If you insist." Rudra shrugged. "Let's proceed to my humble abode and _then_ we can discuss why you sought me out." He turned to leave; thick black coils of hair spilled in careless abandon over the large shoulders. "Here I thought I had hidden myself quite well. _Obviously _I was mistaken."

"Oh no, you hid _very_ well." Kisame turned to follow him; a slight breeze ruffled the tips of his dark blue hair. "But I tend to find rats quite easily."

Rudra chose to ignore that last bit.

They walked in silence, following the narrow trail amongst the trees; Kisame choosing to walk a little behind Rudra.

Tiny whiffs of cloud like pieces of twisted lamb's wool floated through the sapphire skies. A pleasant breeze played with the tips of the green grass that brushed against his white sock. Kisame could see the dark trees that hemmed in the natural glade stretch their numerous arms towards the skies. Still, he had been a bit surprised at how the tiny cottage seemed to leap out from behind the tall trees. Filtered sunlight fell on the sloping thatched roof, making the hay glint like spun gold. Numerous vines crept up its modest walls in a riot of colors. The aromas of a thousand wild flowers hung thickly in the air. Butterflies wove their way through the fragrant blossoms, flapping their kaleidoscopic wings in a strange dance.

The entire effect was so sickly sweet and cute that he could gag. His feet seemed to sink in the natural green carpet that led to the hut's slightly circular archway.

"Really quaint."

Rudra grinned at him over his shoulders.

"Isn't it? Built it myself."

The pride in his voice was unmistakable. He moved his lithe frame over to the doorway and moved inside with the gait of a king entering into his mansion.

Kisame resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

'_Like I care.'_

Kisame wondered whether Rudra purposely built door low so as to cause major inconvenience to people who dared to be taller than him. Fortunately, the door led to a circular room with adequately high ceiling. Kisame straightened, casting a look around him.

It was, as he had expected, disgustingly bright and cheerful.

Large windows bathed the room in a soft golden glow. The walls were adorned with carvings of wild animals and birds. Wild flowers swayed in tiny pots beside the window. Strange musical instruments were kept on brightly colored sheets, clothes piled over two reed chairs.

But Kisame's attention was arrested by the singular unadorned blade that was resting on a wall. Its crescent blade coiled on the wall with a deceptive laxness, its tip narrowing into a jagged point which seemed to be grinning with a malevolence that contrasted sharply with the general decor.

"I thought you had thrown that thing away."

He words were casual, sunken eyes not missing the slight stiffening of Rudra's shoulders, before he vanished behind a carved partition designed to give the owner of the house some privacy.

"The scorpion looks lonely." Beady black eyes still rested on the milky white blade.

Rudra emerged from behind the curtain, more appropriately attired.

"Here."

Kisame found a chipped cup pushed into his hands. He accepted it favoring his host with one of his more charming smiles. Rudra flopped down on one of the reed chairs that cluttered the miniscule room.

"Have a seat my Lord." His smile was guileless, even as his eyes danced. "And let us have a small chat over tea, like civilized people."

Kisame felt the rein on his temper stretched taut and his fingers itched for blood. Breathing slowly he settled himself in one of the empty chairs. After all he mission objectives did not include being goaded into a mindless brawl.

The chair creaked under his weight but fortunately did not fall to pieces as he had expected.

"So, what do you do for a living?" With an effort he managed to regain his usual drawl. "Beg?"

"Not yet." Rudra's eyes gleamed with amusement. "I sing."

"Ah." He said quietly, inhaling the rich aroma of the dark liquid swirling in the cup. "I don't suppose you know what I do?"

"In fact I know." Rudra sipped his tea calmly. "You're an S-class criminal wanted in all the five Shinobi countries, for your various …err…_activities_. And you've recently joined an organization that harbors other _illustrious_ individuals like yourself."

"You're well informed."

"You'll be surprised at how much information a good looking traveling minstrel can gather."

"What if I told you that such an organization wants you to be a part of it?"

Kisame's voice was soft, beady eyes resting on the dark face over the serrated edges of the cup.

A thoughtful expression passed over Rudra's chiseled face. For a while no one spoke. Somewhere outside a bird was singing, it's strangely melodic call was echoing through the forest.

"Do you think my hair looks a little dry?"

Kisame's brow clouded over, his strained nerves were already stretched to their limit. He gripped Samehada's hilt tightly.

"I. Don't. Care."

"I thought you wouldn't" Rudra carelessly let fall the dark lock he had been examining. "What were you saying again?"

Tiny veins had webbed out from the corners of Kisame's beady eyes. If it was possible to kill with a look, the man in front of him would be a smoldering pile of ashes.

"Oh right, the organization." Somber dark eyes rested on his face, oblivious to how close he was to meeting his maker. "How many women?"

"What?" Kisame blinked. "In the Akatsuki?"

"No, in my left pocket." Rudra snapped, a little irritatibly. "Of course in the Akatsuki."

"One."

Try as he might he couldn't keep the surprise he felt from leaking onto his face.

"That won't do" Rudra leapt up, his thick voice shook a little with suppressed passion. "I have dedicated this life, this soul and this body in service of women. I cannot break my oath."

"Ah, such sacrifice!" A tight lipped sneer graced Kisame's lips.

Dark eyes twinkled. "I _knew_ you would understand, my friend." He gazed outside studying the blue skies that peeped from behind the dark heads of the trees. "Damn, it's pretty late." He murmured. "I have to go. Earn my bread and all."

Kisame straightened himself; his large figure seemed to fill the entire room, choking out the warmth and sunlight from the room.

Rudra paced about gathering various articles with casual grace.

"Some thing tells me you're a little miffed."

"Whatever gave you _that_ idea." Kisame drawled lifting Samehada over his shoulders.

"Well I would have asked you to accompany me." Rudra hoisted a ragged bag over his shoulders. "After all, Konoha is a pretty nice place to visit." Gently he picked up an instrument not unlike a shamisen. "But then, S class criminals tend to be very bad for business."

"Konoha?"

"Yes, that's were I entertain my adoring fans."

For a while Kisame observed the bandages that covered every inch of his great broad sword. His eyes appeared a little distant.

"Iwill accompany you." Beady eyes traveled outside the large windows resting on the numerous trees and their green leaves swaying softly in the breeze.

"Kisame, you wound me." Rudra was the picture of injured pride. "Have you so little faith in me?"

"I can't believe that you asked me that question Rudra." Kisame inclined his head a little. "You are far too slippery to be let out of my sight."

"Didn't you hear the part about S class criminals being bad for business?"

"I did." The lines that defined Kisame's face appeared mulish. "Now that is one of the reasons why I am accompanying you. I cannot have you alerting the authorities."

"First of all, alerting the authorities is too tiresome." Rudra rolled his eyes. "And secondly I believe that you enjoy all those Hunters chasing after you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, don't they give lots of chances to sharpen Samehada?"

"No." Kisame frowned. "They don't make Hunters like they used to." He yawned. "Let's go then. It is unwise to keep your adoring fans waiting."

"You know Kisame." Rudra headed for the door. "If I didn't know you better I would think that you're awfully anxious to visit Konoha."

Kisame's feet stilled.

"I am naturally… _interested_ in visiting Konoha." His voice was smooth. "You haven't forgotten about the concept of _information gathering_, have you?"

"Information gathering." Rudra repeated, turning at the doorway, a ridiculously damnable smile on his face. "I wish you luck then."

Kisame's eyes narrowed but Rudra had already disappeared outside.

"Come on Kisame." His voice floated in. "Like you said; I cannot keep my adoring fans waiting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Son."

Itachi cracked an eye open, charcoal black eyes staring sightlessly at the stern wooden ceiling before turning towards the door. Even as he sat up brushing away the scrolls that rested on his self, the shoji door clicked open.

"Father." His voice still held the tenors of boyhood, totally mismatched with the somberness of his expression.

The shadow of a smile touched Fugaku's stern lips.

"How have you been?"

"Well."

Itachi's answer was short, colorless and offered no further scope of continuing the conversation in that vein. Silence descended on the Spartan room as thick as winter mist. Fugaku brushed aside some of the scrolls heaped on the narrow bed and made a place for himself, his eyes following Itachi's vision out of the window and to the Sakura blossoms painted across the cerulean skies.

"You were assigned to a new mission."

His words were not a question but rather a statement, one that he wished to verify.

"Yes."

Sometimes it bothered Fugaku that his Eldest spoke so often only in monosyllables but then a good ninja must display a certain _economy_ with his words. His eyes wandered over the soft curves of the face which still retained the traces of childhood.

"An ANBU mission?"

"No."

"No?"

Fugaku's nostrils flared imperceptibly, the black eyes were suddenly stained red, white fingers clenched into a fist. He took a deep breath, visibly forcing himself to calm down. It was not befitting the Head of the House of the Uchiha to lose his restraint so easily.

"Might I ask what manner of _mission_ it is?"

"No." Itachi dark eyes looked into his. "Father." The word was added belatedly, almost as if in an afterthought.

A shuddering breath escaped Fugaku as he got up, moving to stand beside the open window.

"Do you know what this means Itachi?" His fingers gripped the wooden panels till his knuckles were white. "This is an insult, to the Uchiha, to our pride and to _you._" There was a kind of cold fire in his voice. "You need not worry son. As your father I _will_ ensure that this _oversight_ is adequately _amended_."

His eyes rested for a while on Itachi's dark head and for a moment he thought he had seen a flicker of a smile pass through the thin lips.

"I will take my leave now." Fugaku moved towards the door. "When will you be leaving for your newest _assignment_?"

Itachi did not look up from his scrolls.

"Immediately."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There were some who considered the Tsumetaisuki grove to be one of the most picturesque locations in Konoha, especially in spring. Rumor had it that it was the Nidaime's pet project, one that he had undertaken to impress a foreign Princess. The Nidaime's stamp was, naturally, visible all over the place, right from the gurgling waterways which meandered alongside the winding marble pathways, to the four crystal fountains which marked the boundary of the grove. The Sakura trees sprinkled liberally throughout the area gave the locale an almost surreal look, especially when they were in full bloom.

Naruto, of course, knew nothing of the grove's history and frankly he couldn't care less. He just thought that it was a very pretty … and a very boring place. There could be nothing of interest in a place where adults lounged about, holding hands and sighing over each other.

Yet today he stood at its threshold, apparently resigned to hours of boredom. Well, not before he gave it one last try.

"Ayame-neechan." He whined. "Do we have to go?"

"You don't have to come if you don't want to Naruto-kun." Ayame smiled, carefully tucking a silky brown lock behind her ear. "And we'll forget that extra large bowl of ramen I promised, okay?"

Naruto paled.

Forget?

_Ramen?_

"Not fair neechan."

Adults were tricky. He knew that. It had merely slipped his mind at the promise of ramen.

With a sigh he wrapped his fingers around Ayame's slender digits and trudged up the marble stairs leading to the grove, blue eyes flickering over the large assortment of people who had collected there.

Naruto liked crowds, especially when the object of their appraisal wasn't him. From the information he had gleaned from Ayame's dreamy musings, he knew that this gathering was for some singer, so he had no cause to worry, at least for now.

Not that he cared.

Naruto scowled, linking his fingers behind his head. He was only in this for the ramen.

"Ahh…"

Naruto blinked; his head turning towards Ayame with an almost audible snap. Ayame's face was flushed and she was hastily patting her already immaculate hair into place.

"He is here."

'_Adults are werid.'_

Naruto stood on his toes eager to catch a glimpse of the man who had just arrived. Stranded as they were at the periphery of the crowd all he could manage was a deluxe view of various multicolored yukatas.

"Ayame-neechan." He tugged at her blue yukata. "I can't see a thing!"

"Isn't that's nice Naruto-kun." Her smile was vacant as she absent mindedly patted his head.

"Neechan." He tugged again this time with a little more force. "I am bored."

"Umm… Naruto-kun." Ayame's voice though gentle was still slightly absentminded. "Go wait over by the fountain okay like a good boy and I will get you _two_ bowls of _extra large_ miso ramen."

Naruto nodded. Ayame's present behavior might appear alien to him but even _he_ understood a good deal when he saw one. Uncurling his hand from Ayame's dress he wandered over to one of the fountains. It took him a while, but he was able to occupy his time counting the slowly drifting Sakura petals, floating down from the heavens to settle on the turquoise water like tiny pink boats.

Naruto yawned, blue eyes yet again moving towards where Ayame was. Though he still could not see this singer Ayame told him about, the sound that emanated from the center of the gathering floated to him of the wings of the gentle wind.

Naruto had never heard music like that before but suddenly the day seemed a lot brighter. The shimmering water seemed to be laughing; gurgling merrily through the snout of the marble fish, washing over the carved plants and flowers.

With a small grin he leant over the brim staring at the swallow pool, yet again trying to while his time away with the petals that dotted the pristine blue surface.

He grabbed a pink leaf; holding it up for his inspection. The crowd was clapping and yelling for another song. He sighed, he was so bored. One could only listen to music and stare at Sakura blossoms for so long. For a moment he wondered if ramen was worth this hassle.

Of course it was.

Well at least he wasn't alone in his misery. There was another man standing by the fountain, staring so intently at the Sakura trees like he had never seen one in his life, totally oblivious to the cheering crowd, occasionally consulting the pages of the tiny blue book nestled in his hands.

For a brief minute their eyes met.

The man smiled, his thin lips curled upward in way that made his blood run cold. Naruto gulped, immediately turning in the opposite direction. After a while he chanced another furtive glance at the man only to see that he was still busy inspecting the trees. Naruto let out a heavy breath he hadn't known he was holding inside. Perhaps he had imagined it all.

"Umm… Excuse me."

Naruto almost jumped out of his skin. He whirled back and found himself facing the Sakura tree inspecting man.

Naruto gathered his wits, blue eyes taking a rapid appraisal of the fading brown hair, thick rimmed glasses and the watery smile, a little ashamed that he had been scared of a man who could easily be classified as harmless.

He grinned.

"Can I help you Ojisan?"

"Umm… I am new here, so…" The man adjusted his glasses, favoring Naruto with another nervous smile. "Is this … place really designed by the Nidaime Hokage?"

'_I dunno.'_ Naruto nodded his head authoritatively. "Yep."

"Ahhh…"

The man gazed around rapturously, eyes shining behind the thick glass.

Naruto tilted his head staring quizzically at the man; he saw no reason to get so excited over a grove, even if it was a rather pretty. He understood adults very little and tourists even less.

Still, it was not his problem. He glanced in Ayame's direction yet again. Perhaps, it was time to slip away discreetly.

"The Nidaime Hokage was a genius in water element techniques." The foreigner's voice captured his attention yet again for some reason the voice seemed awfully familiar to him. "Am I correct?" He let a nervous bark.

'_Like I care.' _Naruto nodded somberly. "That's right!"

"Oh." There was something unpleasant in the way his lips curled upwards. "By the way, don't you know that good little boys are not supposed to talk to strangers." Even white teeth gleamed. "Shrimp"

"I guess… " Naruto's eyes widened slightly. "Wait, what did you just say?"

Thin eyebrows rose in mild incredulity.

"What _did_ I say kid?"

"Ah …Umm…"

There was a wavering embarrassed smile on Naruto's lips as he edged away from the man, raising a hand to starch the back of his head. It was possible that he was hearing things. He needed ramen in his system and fast! But before that he needed to get away from the weird foreigner.

"Don't mind me asking, but is it necessary for citizens in Konoha to carry … err … sticks." Brown eyes rested on Stick pointing out from behind his back. "I mean is it a local custom or something?"

"It's not a custom." Naruto frowned, a little miffed at his ignorance. "It something all great swords person are required to do."

"I see." The foreigner fingered the blue handbook shuffling through its pages, his glasses dangling from the tip of his nose. "The holsters' a nice touch." For an infinitesimal second needle pointed teeth glinted from underneath his slightly parted lips.

Naruto inhaled sharply, the wind swirled around him making the blossom laden branches sway slightly.

"Fish …"

He began tentatively, his voice hesitant.

The other man was staring at him like he had just sprouted three heads. Naruto scowled, he couldn't deceive him; not any more that already had, at least.

"Fish-sama?"

The other man's expression darkened, the edges of his thin lips curled slightly as his eyebrows shot up.

"What did you just call me?"

"Fish-sama." Naruto announced, now with a little more confidence. "Why aren't you blue?"

The man pursed his lips, crossing his hands over his chest muttering something about stupid shrimps trying to be too smart for their own good.

A slow smile started spreading on Naruto's face. Now he was absolutely sure that the nervous spectacled man was his Fish-sama. The morning had just taken a turn for the better.

"Fish-sama!"

Laughter brimmed in his large cerulean eyes as he clapped his hands as he danced a jig around the man, giggling and clapping his hands.

"Fish-sama!"

"Stand still." Fish-sama snapped "You can at least _try_ to act like a human though I understand how difficult that must be for a monkey boy such as yourself."

"You came to see me!"

"I did not!" Had Naruto been more experience he would have noticed the little too much vehemence in his words. "I came with a friend."

"Oh" Naruto's face fell. "I see." His lower lip trembled.

"I like the sheath, though I kind of expected orange"

"You like it?" Naruto was instantly diverted. "I did try to find orange cloth but I didn't get any." He looked away, his fingers tightening around the blue sheath. "Shall I make you one? You could keep sword-sama in it like I keep Stick. By the way where is sword-sama?"

"I doubt you'll find enough cloth for that?" He smirked unpleasantly, slightly amused. "Samehada is with me, disguised as I am."

"Oh." Naruto digested his words thoughtfully. "Why would disguise yourself? Can I do it? Can I be anything I want? I want to be Fuun-hime!"

"Sometimes it's useful to be some one else. I suppose you could do it and you can be anything you want through the right chakra manipulation." His voice was even, even though he was massaging the bridge of his nose, then his eyes widened. "Whoa Shrimp! You want to be _Fuun-hime_? You want to be a _girl_?"

"Fuun-hime isn't a girl Fish-sama!" He scowled up at the taller man. "Fuun-hime is _Fuun-hime!_" It was then that a wonderful idea occurred to him. "Is this your first time in Konoha?"

"Yes."

The answer was curt.

"Good!" Naruto grabbed his hand grinning. "Then I'll show you around."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsume let out a soft throaty growl rushing up the narrow wooden stairs, skidding to a halt in front of a modestly sized wooden door. Ignoring the varying degrees of warnings and skulls that threatened death to any who dared enter beyond its border she raised a fist and banged heavily on the door. There was a slightly charred smell wafting up from the kitchen and it did very little to improve her mood.

With an irritated sigh she lifted her hand and banged on the door.

This time there was a slight creak and the door swung violently open.

"Kiba, how many times do I …" The dark haired girl who stood at the doorway skidded to a halt, valiantly trying to school her features into a less hostile expression. "Oh. Hi mom. I thought you were Kiba."

"That much is evident." Tsume pushed past her, wrinkling her nose at the general disorder of the room. "And I suppose that's why you couldn't hear me when I was calling you."

"Sorry mom."

The apology was vague, almost distracted.

Tsume frowned. Abandoning her efforts to straighten the item called the bed, she turned towards her daughter. Her lips pursed into a thin line as dark eyes swept over her dark haired eldest and her three companions, all of whom seemed glued to the television set. In this condition it was highly unlikely that anything she said had gotten through to them.

"Shut that thing off Hana." She snapped. "And you three." The three large dogs lounging in front of the Television set looked at her surprised. The eldest whined a little looking at her with melting brown orbs. Nimaru wasn't particularly brave but he was crafty, even Tsume had to admit that. "_**Out!**_"

"Oh no… Mom!"

Hana's voice was distraught, almost like a wail.

"What is it?" Tsume asked, her previous annoyance gone.

"It's Ranmaru." Hana's face was pale, large eyes shining with unshed tears. "He's dead."

"Of course not dear."

Tsume said calmly, placing her hands on her hips. It was at times like these that she found it difficult to remember that her daughter was already a chunin.

"But I just saw the latest episode," Hana exclaimed, sniffing. "That evil genius Fishface pushed him off the cliff when he tried to protect Fuun-hime" The brothers let out a mournful moan.

She put a hand on Hana's thin shoulders, smiling into her eyes.

"Ranmaru can't die." She kept her voice even, reassuring. "The viewers would sue the producers for something like that. The ratings would drop like hot coal. So don't worry about it."

Hana smiled tremulously casting a last look at the television set that was playing the closing theme of the popular show. Ichimaru brushed his ash grey coat against his mistress's legs, almost as if to cheer her up, his pink tongue lolling out of his mouth.

"Any way dear." Tsume inserted a hand into the pocket of her stained apron and produced a slip of paper. "I think you were supposed to report for your mission today." She waved it front of her daughter's startled face.

"Oh #$" Hana snatched the parchment from Tsume's hands.

"Hana!" Tsume's voice contained a thinly veiled warning. She had no idea where her daughter had picked up language like that and she didn't like it one bit.

"Sorry" Hana blushed softly, her eyes running over the paper. "I have to run mom." She started gathering her things in a frenzied manner.

The brothers observed her wagging their tails but obviously confused by the recent turn of events.

"You will." She remarked in a rather long suffering tone. "_After_ you have had your breakfast." She added sternly. "It's burnt pancakes."

Hana groaned making Tsume smile a little.

"It's your fault you know. I burnt them when I had to come fetch you personally"

She turned and walked out her daughter followed dejectedly, apparently resigned to her fate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There were some who would have defined Konoha as a beauty.

He agreed.

Konoha _was _a beauty.

There was something surreal in the way the houses sprung up on either side of the winding roads like an array of colorful mushrooms, the way children rushed past him laughing as they chased after an elusive ball, the way people chatted with each other, arguing over the price and sharing the latest gossip, the way two lovers wrapped their fingers together when they thought that no one was looking …

He just wasn't blind to her stripes.

His sharp eyes carefully picked up the ninja outposts tucked in unobtrusively between the brightly colored stalls and the occasional flash of steel.

He admired Konoha's camouflage.

His eyes returned to the mop of unruly golden hair. Naruto was straining every muscle his little body trying to steer him through the crowd, occasionally letting a small giggle escape him.

Kisame felt mildly amused at the little blonde's antics.

The kid was doing his chakra thing again. Kisame was having some trouble reading Naruto's chakra signature. For a detached moment he wondered why somebody so small had developed such an unusual technique and used it almost reflexively.

Hiding in plain sight was something that people had to be trained in. It was not something that came naturally, unless …

"Fish-sama."

He felt the tug on his fingers, looking down he noticed that he had stopped walking and the monkey was red and sweaty in an effort to drag him forward. He allowed his feet to be directed, while making a mental note to have a discussion with the puppet master about chakra control the next time he returned to the lair.

"The ninjas and civilians live together?"

It was first thing he had said since they had left the grove, a dismal effort at small talk.

"Where else would they live?" Naruto enquired quizzically.

"Right."

His eyes rested on a girl inspecting several shiny kunais casually displayed at a window, a packet of oranges dangling from her arms. The lives of civilians and ninjas were so intricately woven together that they almost seemed like halves of the same sphere.

Pseudo peace …

Ah…

Konoha was truly a village of subterfuge.

"Oh yeah." The kid wheeled around to face him grinning, jerking him out of his reverie. "I'll beat you today." He announced like he was making a casual remark about the weather.

'_Right.' _He adjusted his spectacles. "In this lifetime or the next, shrimp?"

"I practiced" Naruto said earnestly.

Kisame resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"I'll understand if you're scared though." He was observing his sandaled feet innocently.

"We'll just have to see what you can do now, won't we." Kisame smirked, amused by the child's audacity. "I can't have you thinking I was _scared._"

Naruto clapped his hands gleefully.

"Let's go then, Fish –sama!"

'_The kid thinks we're going to the movies.' _

Naruto knew his way around the aimlessly meandering streets. For a while, Kisame was busy trying to memorize the basic pattern of the roads but surprisingly he was having very little success. After all Konoha was the village hidden in the leaves, its architecture resembled the many winding branches of a tree, chaotic and unplanned.

He would get the hang of it.

Eventually.

"That's the Huuyga compound. I don't like those white eyes much. They're mean."

The kid shot in bits of information during their sightseeing.

"That's the Uchiha compound." He pointed to another large gate painted with the fan, declaring the secluded area as another clan compound. "Don't like them either." He added cheerily.

They passed along other prominent ninja clan compounds, none of them finding favor in the bright blue eyes.

"You seem to dislike every one Shrimp." He had enquired briefly in the middle of their tour. "Is there any one you like?"

Naruto paused, his face scrunching in thought. "Sure I do." His expression brightened. "There's Ayame and Teuchi and Jiji and …" He paused. "_You_."

Kisame had forgotten what it was like to be stunned.

"Look. That's the Hokage monument!" Naruto declared not without pride.

Kisame followed the direction of the stubby little fingers. The faces of the previous Hokages stood guard on Konoha, looking down over them from the harsh cliff that surrounded their beloved village like a crown. It was an awe inspiring structure and if he cared for that sort of stuff he would have called it what an exemplary work of art.

'_What do I do? Clap' _

"It's …" Despite his cynicism he recognized the structure's true purpose. It was Konoha's show of power, her Pride. He understood Pride. "It's nice. I guess"

Naruto smiled pointing to the very tip of the mountain.

"And that's where I am going to beat you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kisame stopped casting a glance over his broad shoulders.

Naruto was a mess. The threadbare shirt he wore was now almost reduced to tatters, the golden hair dull with dirt and dust and there were angry bruises all over his pale skin. Despite the obvious the fact that his leg was paining him, he hobbled after him in a desperate attempt to keep up with his long strides.

Again Kisame had that strange sensation of déjà vu.

The boy looked up.

"Don't worry Fish-sama." Blue eyes gleamed, mistaking his silence for worry. "I heal real fast." He grinned.

"So you do."

He hadn't missed how fast the blue black bruises were fading.

Or …

The spar with Naruto had been …illuminating. It was something that would require _much_ analysis later.

The boy's face fell. "I couldn't beat you. I didn't stand a chance." His lower lip quivered a bit. "Bet you don't want to play with me anymore?"

"And give up the immense satisfaction of beating you into a pulp?" He raised an eyebrow noticing the rapid change of expressions on the boy's face. "I think not." His thin lips curled slightly. _'What the hell am I saying?'_

"You mean…" The smile that broke on Naruto's face was blinding in its intensity. "Fish sama." The voice trembled and the cerulean eyes seemed to glitter.

Kisame watched all the signs with rising panic.

'_O great, now the kid thinks I'm some kind of a superhero.' _

"Oh my god!"

He almost jumped over his skin when the deep honeyed voice washed over him.

Rudra was staring at him, his mouth hanging slightly open.

"This is not what it looks like…"

Rudra's glance swept over him and the little blonde. "So that's why." Arching eyebrows rose as understanding dawned on him. "I never expected you were of _that _type."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_So, tell me what you think. Reviews are the sustenance for my parched soul. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all. :(_

_AN: I am sorry for taking soo long to update this fic. I have only just crawled out from under the humungous rubble of school work I was buried under._

_Also, Anonymous reviewers please look into my profile for your review reply._

* * *

Chapter 4

Rudra closed his eyes, willing his body to relax, his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. With careful deliberation he began to center himself, slowly turning his five senses inwards.

Around him the world appeared to fall away and for that endless moment he seemed to float in a soundless bubble.

And then, they greeted him, the touch of patterned sunlight on his face and the whisper of leaves against its skin. His eyes wandered over the gnarled barks, craning his neck upwards towards the dark leaves clustered overhead like an intricate canopy. He pushed through the dense undergrowth, enjoying the feel of wet leaves against his fingers. He brushed aside the droplets of water that anointed his dark head and glimmered like diamonds on the green leaves.

He frowned.

Something probed on the periphery of his self and then somebody poked him. His concentration shattered like spun glass under a sledgehammer. His fingers curled into fists, the nails biting into the soft flesh till they drew blood. It would not serve if he were to suddenly revert to his old manners for, while it was fitting for one of the Seven Swordsmen of Mist to violently exterminate anyone who came upon them in their unawares, it was quite unbecoming of a poor, defenseless traveling minstrel.

His eyelashes fluttered open and forced a surprised smile on his lips as he turned towards the one who had intruded in his solitude. His eyes widened a little, even as his smile wavered. It was _the _boy.

"_Kisame." He sighed heavily as they trudged up the narrow path that led to his home. "I always knew you were frustrated …"_

_There were splotches of purple on Kisame's cheeks and he looked downright murderous._

"_Not another word Rudra."_

_He ground the words out. _

"_Oh!" Rudra skidded to a halt, his eyes suddenly bright. "So that is how it is!"_

_Kisame froze, trying not to look panicked._

"_I finally understand." Rudra shook his head sadly. "She must have been so devastated." _

"_Who?"_

"_I can almost picture it." He sighed. "Her innocent blue eyes must have brimmed over with tears as she stood at the large gates. Her heart shaped face pale, bearing deep tear strains, her hands clasped in mute supplication, as soft snow drifted all around her settling on her long golden waves."_

"_She? Golden waves?" Kisame snorted confused. "Snow in Konoha?"_

"_All right rain then." Rudra spat out with barely contained irritation but his mental picture had already changed; rain did make it much more poetic. "Oh… How her hand must have shook as she extended them to stop the man she loved, how much must she have pleaded…" He clasped his hand together. "Don't go!"_

_Rudra paused dramatically casting a caustic glance at his unappreciative audience. _

"_But alas!" He sighed heavily. "The man she loved was stone hearted, deaf to her entreaties and her tears. He was too drunk with power, too obsessed with wreaking destruction." He crossed his arms over one another and summoned a sneer on his handsome face. "Only fools are deluded by that thing you call love woman." Shapely fingers flicked away the dark curls from his shoulders. "And yet, her eyes followed his retreating back, tears streaming down her pale cheeks."_

"_Rudra." Kisame resisted the urge to massage his throbbing forehead. "What rubbish are you sprouting?" _

_Rudra scowled at him. "Don't stop the flow!" He snapped. "Now where was I? Oh yes. She clung to hope, waiting for him to return. Every day she waited at the gates till she was no more than a lingering memory." _

_Rudra sighed again._

"_Then one day, many years later, he returned." There was a sad smile on his lips. "Parched eyes searched in vain for her, until finally he spotted a small underfed child with golden hair begging on the streets…"_

"_Underfed child? Golden hair?" Realization dawned on Kisame's face and his eyebrows knitted together with a rather thunderous expression. "__**Begging?**__"_

"_Kisame." Rudra patted his hand sympathetically. "Your secret is safe with me; though I am kind of surprised that he doesn't have gills. Must take after his mother, huh?"_

"_Those crappy novels and that __**Fuun-hime**__ did your brain in Rudra." Kisame snapped. "Naruto …"_

"_Naruto… You would not have allowed him to be named after ramen topping. Yet another addition to your long list of regrets."_

"_Now look here Rudra, Well, get this through your head before I personally carve it with Samehada. What ever you thinking it's all as imaginary as your intelligence!" Kisame bared his teeth. "I am in no way linked with that shrimp."_

"_Methinks you protest too much."_

"_Methinks I should reintroduce you to Samehada."_

"_Oh well." Rudra deflated. "Then why is he following you around like a lost puppy."_

"_Naruto, is an odd kid." Kisame shifted and his trained eyes did not miss the slight discomfort in the expressionless orbs. "That's all."_

"_Ah." _

_This promised to be interesting and for now he was content to let the subject drop. He had no further intention of trying Kisame's already strained nerves. Still…_

"_His mother must have been hot."  
_

"Hey!"

Rudra jolted out of his reverie. Reinforcing the sunny smile on his face he turned towards the object of his interest. Contrary to what Kisame may have assumed the concept of _information gathering_ was not lost on him. Besides, he was a little interested in knowing as to how the boy found him in his cozy _secret_ hangout.

He raised a hand, mindful of keeping his voice at its most pleasant tenor.

"Come here child."

The boy scratched his golden mop, the droop of his sulking mouth lifted slightly. Rudra raised an enquiring eyebrow and repeated the action.

"Come on."

Rudra patted the empty spot beside him suggestively.

The boy's face broke into a grin and he moved forward, precariously balancing himself on the narrow ledge, wonderfully agile for a six year old with no ninja training.

"I don't like you."

It was a statement, abruptly and clearly delivered and with a sunny smile.

'_Not like __**me**__?'_ Rudra eyebrows rose slightly through the smile didn't waver. "That's nice. After all, a favorite has no friends." He scooted over to allow the boy a little more space. _'Well I don't like you either' _He resisted the urge to prop out his tongue reflecting his thoughts. After all he _was_ older than the midget.

The boy settled beside him, dangling his short legs over the ledge, the smile on his face widening.

Rudra sighed. It would appear that no secrets were safe in a ninja village. Not even this silent niche he found on one of the tallest buildings of Konoha, conveniently hidden behind a humungous billboard proudly displaying the poster for the movie Make out tactics.

"How did you find this place?" He asked curiously. He had been rather proud of the anonymity of the meditating spot after all.

The boy's grin widened further, his eyes crinkling into crescent half moons, the strange markings on his face stretched like whiskers suddenly transforming a sunny smile into a sly smirk. Rudra twitched. The boy was indeed _very_ special.

"My name is Rudra." He decided to try a different tactic. "And you are?"

"I am Uzumaki Naruto sama." The boy announced loudly. "The next great swords guy!"

"Swordsman." Rudra corrected him automatically. _'The boy will have a future in drama should he choose to pursue it.'_

"You know Fish sama."

'_Fish-sama?'_

Rudra's eyebrows shot upwards. The edges of his lips twitched as he fought valiantly trying not to give into peals of laughter gurgling up from deep within him and the fact that the boy was looking so serious did not help his cause at all.

However he was a honed ninja and he managed to keep his face straight after a valiant effort on his part and it was with perfect composure that he was able to mouth his answer.

"You could say that I have some acquaintance with _Fish-sama_"

"You're weird"

'_You're one to talk midget, hanging around an S-class criminal.' _He favored his companion with a slight scowl. "I believe that you aren't here to discuss my eccentricities Naruto-kun."

"No." The boy agreed readily. "Can you contact Fish-sama?"

Rudra thought that his eyebrows would never return from that elevated position in his forehead. "Why would I do that?"

"Isn't he your friend?"

"Friends… No." Rudra paused thoughtfully, carefully choosing his words. "We're more like work place acquaintances."

"But…" Naruto puffed his cheeks sullenly. "Does that mean you can't call him?"

"Of course I can!" Rudra snapped irritatibly. "But I don't want to."

"You will. I'll hound you till you do." Naruto smiled at him open challenge in the blue depths. "Believe It!"

The boy was smiling but there was something in his innocent smile that was unsettling him. He sighed; he was growing old if he found himself disturbed by threats of an innocent little blonde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good Morning." Even though Hana's lips curved into an affable smile, the emotion did not touch her carefully blank eyes. "Itachi kun."

"Inuzuka-san." The dark head was tilted slightly in acknowledgement.

One of Hana's eyebrows rose imperceptibly.

'_Damn!' _Hana gracefully slid into the seat opposite to her newest teammate. _'The brat has a better poker face than I do.'_

The comfortable bulk of her closest companions settled around her feet and she felt that she could look forward to the mission with a little less trepidation.

"I'll have a plate of dangos." She glanced briefly at the wiry form of the waiter who was hovering around the table. "And coffee." She turned towards Itachi. "And you?"

"Green tea please."

"At once Sir." The waiter bowed before scurrying back to the shop. "Madam."

Silence descended, thick and uncomfortable like the mists of Kiri and Itachi did not look eager to initiate any kind conversation.

'_Well it could have been worse.'_ Hana suppressed a sigh. _'I could have been stuck with one of those narcissist Yamanakas.'_

To tell the truth she had expected them to meet at a _fancier_ place considering the fact that her allotted teammate was _the _Uchiha Itachi. After all Uchiha's were widely acclaimed for the legendary amount of sticks they had up their posteriors.

Still, she could find no fault with his choice. The establishment was tiny, almost unobtrusive and this early in the morning it was almost empty. Besides the delicate aroma wafting from the stand brought with it the promise of excellent food.

She had been surprised to receive this mission but she was even _more_ surprised at the choice of her partner.

Her mom however, was overjoyed:

"_Just think Hana." For an Inuzuka Tsume's smile looked liked a cat who has just spotted a nice, juicy canary. "Uchiha Itachi." The smile deepened. "I mean, the entire village is talking about him."_

"_Umm…" She responded idly munching her toast._

"_He's already an ANBU." Tsume poured her some orange juice. "This is a great __**opportunity **__for you Hana…" She rubbed her hands on her grubby apron. _

"_Eww mom." The half eaten toast dangled from her mouth. "He is like …__**twelve.**__"_

"_To __**learn**__ something from him." Tsume snapped, administering a sharp rap on her knuckles with the spatula she was carrying. "Like manners for instance. Have you noticed how graceful and composed he is?"_

"_He is abnormal mom."  
_

_She barely had the time to duck another well aimed hit from her mother's spatula._

"_So." Tsume had resumed stirring the vegetables in the pan, balancing the pan over slow burning fire. "This mission …"_

"_Sorry mom." She washed down the rest of her toast with some cold milk. "Classified."_

_Tsume's hand stilled momentarily._

"_Ah."_

"_I gotta go mom." She pushed back the chair, rising from the well worn table. "I need to do some research."_

"_Just so you know Hana, opportunity is such a many faceted word." Hana felt the hairs at the nape of her neck rise. It was never good news when her mother decided to get into teasing mood. "I was always an advocate of catching them young."_

"_Mom!" Hana was scandalized._

"_What?" Tsume shrugged. "He is twelve now but he is not going to remain twelve __**forever **__you know." She sighed wistfully. "I am telling you that boy is going mature __**deliciously.**__"_

"Your orders."

The waiter's dry voice drew her out of her reverie and it was with a conscious effort that she pushed back the sudden heat that flooded her face.

"Thank you."

Itachi's voice still retained a childlike tenor but the aristocratic veneer in his perfunctory words was unmistakable.

'_I gotta learn how to do that.'_

The waiter bowed more deeply than before and scurried back to his position by the counter, keeping his vigil for the customers who had begun to trickle in.

'_And since Itachi is not going to cave in first…'_

She watched him raise the cup to his lips and drink the scalding liquid with small measured sips.

"My late grandpa." She rested an arm on the wooden table her full lips curled into a reminiscent smile. "Used to love green tea."

"I see." He uttered in a monotone, his features perfect like a marble statue, beautiful and cold.

"He was hundred and two."

"Ah."

'_I am so going to die.' _

"So …" She decided to try a different track this time. "Interesting job huh? Though I bet its very commonplace for you"

A ghost of a smile flitted over his thin lips, barely perceptible but to the trained eye.

'_Did he just laugh or is my imagination playing tricks again?' _

"I still don't see why a kid needs surveillance. I mean I saw his picture and he looks about Kiba's age." She bit her lips thoughtfully. "I heard you have a little brother of the same age as well. What's his name?"

"Sasuke."

The cold charcoal eyes seemed to grow slightly warmer for an infinitesimal second, a subtle change that did not miss Hana's keen gaze.

"When is he going to join the academy?"

"Next year."

"Well, Kiba is going to next year as well."

Hana carefully shielded her triumphant smile, somehow contriving to keep her voice casual. It seemed that the frozen genius liked to talk about his younger brother. Continuing conversation in that vein did have a chance of evolving into something more than a monosyllable.

"Has Sasuke's weapon's training begun yet?"

"Yes."

'_And then again.' _

"Kiba has started with some of the standard fare." Making inane conversation with an uncooperative partner was truly painful. "Any ideas on how we go about this business."

Over the rim of the cup Itachi's eyes appeared shadowed, aged beyond years.

Gently he lowered the cup and slipped a fine boned hand inside on of the numerous pockets his flak vest extracting a scroll from its confines. With soft graceful flicks of the elegant ivory fingers he spread the scroll on the table.

One of Hana's eyebrows shot up.

'_Wow!'_

It was a basic map of Konoha; some one had scribbled instructions and notes across the many winding two dimensional roads, if the elegant calligraphy could be called a scribble that is.

'_Now I understand why he is ANBU while I am sixteen and still a Chunin.'_

He had drawn up a basic strategy, various shifts they could use to tail their quarry and no one would be wiser. He had used the natural chaos Konoha had to offer turning it into deceptively clever trails that led almost every where in their village.

The trails had natural traits that would mask their chakra signatures like a concentration of power lines, or the roar from the chakra infused bakery …

Dark eyes looked up a little confused, "Aren't we trailing a six year old?" Full lips pursed into a troubled frown. "Is all this really necessary?"

"Naruto-kun is..." Charcoal orbs peered from underneath long curling lashes. "Unique."

"Hnn."

Hana delicately bit into the dango savoring its taste. She _knew_ that Naruto was _unique._ Hell _everyone_ in Konoha was privy to _that_ fact. What she did not know was _why_?

"He is good at disappearing."

"Good?" Hana lowered the half eaten dango stick, momentarily diverted.

"Very good." Itachi reaffirmed. "The ABNU can verify."

"No shit!" The words slipped out before she could help it.

"My sentiments exactly." It was back again, that ghost of a smile on Itachi's lips. "Inuzuka san."

"Hana."

Itachi's eyebrow rose imperceptibly.

"Call me Hana. Inuzuka san is _way_ too formal for my taste."

"As you wish." Itachi inclined his head gracefully. "Hana."

"Thanks." She rose from the table, leaving the change by the half eaten dango plate. "We will rendezvous in an hour's time by the monument and kick start this game. Meanwhile…" She chewed her lips thoughtfully. "Don't you think that this mission has way too many loose ends?"

Itachi carefully rolled up his scroll before returning it to its resting place.

"I mean why were the ANBU shadowing a six year old kid? And have you noticed how the adults react when even the _name_ of the subject is mentioned? It's like he has plague or something…"

"It is not our job to probe Konoha's secrets." Itachi sounded ancient, tired, long fingers easily flowed into a familiar seal. "I will see you in an hour Hana."

Hana stared at the fading swirl, watching the dried maple leaves settle on the now empty bench, her smooth forehead creased into a frown.

'_Damn it!'_ She stuck her hands inside her pockets. This mission was not as simple as it looked. _'I am not paid enough to deal with this shit.'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto dragged his unwilling feet forward cradling the stack of instant noodles to his chest, delicately balancing the packaged milk under his armpits. Shopping was never his favorite pastime but then again packets of miso beef ramen wouldn't just magically appear in the depleted resources of his cupboard. Carefully keeping his gaze on the weathered wooden flooring he maneuvered towards the counter.

'_For far so good.'_

He stole a glance from under his lashes, lips curving into a sly smile. It was near lunch time and most of Konoha's residents were either indoors or making a beeline for the nearest restaurant to partake some nourishment. That meant that the modest departmental store which he had graced with his presence was almost deserted. As far as he could see there was only a single purple haired woman standing between the empty aisles, carelessly inspecting a bottle of fruity flavored shampoo. With any luck she would not even notice him.

'_All right.'_

Naruto took a deep breath inching forward. He did not feel like dealing with too many people today, especially with an empty stomach.

'_Here we go.'_

The purple haired lady was absorbed in her present task; her free hand was inserted into the pocket of the full sleeved white trench coat she was sporting, showing no sign of having noticed him.

The counter loomed ahead of him and Naruto felt quite pleased with his plan.

'_Am I clever or what?' _Blue eyes danced. _'Eh Stick?'_

The piece of wood jutting out from his back remained impassive but he was finally beginning to understand what Fish-sama meant when he said…

"_Get this through your meager brain shrimp. Everything is about timing…"_

Carefully avoiding the stack of tinned beans, some large brown boards and other assorted items stacked in a ramshackle manner on either side of the counter, he balanced himself on his toes and deposited the items on the glazed top.

"Umm … old man…"

Tiny brown eyes peered at him over the rim of the newspaper. Large pink sausage like fingers folded the paper slowly and laboriously.

The sunny smile on his lips wavered. Naruto hadn't missed the tension in the pink fingers as they worked to fold the newspaper.

The round face of the shopkeeper had turned slightly purple, throbbing veins lined the balding head. Bushy eyebrows had knitted together and Naruto didn't like the look in the watery eyes one bit.

Even from his position he could hear his slow laborious breathing.

Naruto took a step back, color draining from his face. He knew the signs all too well. A part of him considered deserting the articles and heading for his apartment as fast as his legs could carry him.

The other more stupid part of him wanted to stay and glare at the man after all he was sure he had nothing wrong. Why he had even kept the orange to a minimal.

The debate lasted a millisecond. The stupid part won, it always did. Cerulean blue blazed from under knotted golden brows.

The expression was obviously a wrong idea as the man's face turned a darker shade of purple. Still, he couldn't …_wouldn't_ back down now.

"You…" The words were uttered in a jagged breath through clenched teeth, the thick fingers curling around the plastic wrapping, the singular word leaving the thin lips like a vile epithet. "You…"

Naruto's nostrils flared and suddenly the round collar of his threadbare shirt seemed too tight around his neck. The edges of the world appeared to constrict around him and the dull monotone of the shopkeeper sounded distant to his ears.

"Ten ryo."

Mechanically he fished within the depths of his wallet for the requisite amount. Gama-chan was looking starved now.

"Here." The man almost spat the words out; thrusting the brown package at him like it was something contagious.

Naruto rose on the tips of his toes, stretching a hand to accept his groceries. Even as his fingers closed around the brown paper he felt something cold creep down his spine.

For a panicked moment Time slowed, horrified eyes watched the mountain of tinned beans tilt forward, rolling down with the force of an oncoming avalanche. His legs moved on their own, the packet falling from his hands as he lifted them to shield his face.

'_**Oh shit!**__'_

The shout died at his throat as his world exploded in a kaleidoscope of pain, everything tilted before is eyes, suddenly snuffed out like a used candle.

'_Where am I?'_

He felt as if body was afloat, carried on the fluid darkness that enveloped him, caressing his limp limbs like smooth ramen. He shivered. The air was cold, settling on his self like a heavy blanket almost suffocating him.

There was something in the void that surrounded him, uncurling like a sleeping python. He could hear it again, that faint scraping sound, like a metal being dragged across stone.

'_Shit!'_

Something warm tickled his cheek, whispering into his ears, murmuring a strange hymn from another world, the unknown notes drawing him into the liquid void.

'_Shit! Shit! Shit!'_

His eyes snapped open. The world seemed to be painted in shades of scarlet and red, almost as if it were bathed in blood. A pink tongue moistened his dry lips, his nostrils flared imperceptibly.

'_This must be a dream.'_

There was something else in the air, something that filled his veins with liquid heat. That strange song had followed him from beyond, vibrating in his skull, the words lingering in the air long after they were uttered. The alien language was strangely mesmerizing; the after image of the strange sounds chilled him and burned him.

His body felt strangely supple; his senses polished like a sharp kunai. He raised himself on his hands, shadowed eyes watching the shopkeeper from under the golden bangs. Something was wafting off the man. Naruto titled his head, wondering why he had never noticed it before.

He edged forward, lips curling upwards.

It was a _wondrous _smell, so subtle and enchanting, almost as good as ramen. He would have to ask Jiji about it or maybe Fish-sama…

'_I need to …' _

His body moved of it own accord, lunging forward with a feral grace, ivory talons drawing little rivulets of blood on the shopkeeper's soft flesh, sharp teeth sinking into the man's unprotected neck.

"Oi you okay?"

There was somebody shaking him. The world shifted violently again, his head exploded in aura of pain. Naruto opened his eyes slowly, his expression dazed and stupid. He felt like he had been ducked in ice cold water.

"Oi!"

Some one shook his shoulders more violently. Cerulean eyes sluggishly turned towards the source of the disturbance.

'_I am …dreaming.'_

His head hurt, scowling he tried to focus on the swimming lines that filled his vision.

Purple eyes …

Purple eyes were staring at him.

'_Holy Hokage!' _

His vision cleared as he stared wide eyed taking in his surroundings. He had killed the shopkeeper!

How ever the shopkeeper stood a little way off, looking terribly frightened but unhurt.

But, he had ripped the man's throat and he had claws …

He raised his fingers for inspection, ordinary tanned fingers wriggled when he commanded them to.

"Need to visit the Hospital gaki?" He heard the purple haired girl mutter under her breath. "Though the brain damage might be permanent."

He lifted himself off the ground clumsily, heart hammering in his chest. "I'm fine."

He moved towards the door in short jerky strides. Behind him he heard the woman shout

"Why did you do that for? Now I have to do paperwork. Do you have any idea?..."

"Accident, Anko-sama, please…"

Naruto ran out the door. He ran until only the faint burning sensation in his lungs prevailed. He didn't know where he was. He didn't care.

He panted heavily, slipping down against the rough bark drawing his knees up, squeezing his eyes shut.

'_It's only a dream.'_ He chanted. _'Only a dream.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kisame barely repressed a sigh, resting his chin on his hands casting a look around the oval mahogany table.

He never did share his leader's morbid fascination with underground lairs and minimal lighting but he had to admit that it did have some uses.

Five lamps hung precariously from the alcoves gauged into the bare rock walls, their flickering flames seemed to accentuate the darkness of the room further. Shadows clawed up cold floor and over the remaining occupants of the table, casting their features into obscurity.

Jagged teeth bared a little. Perhaps it was his _special_ abilities that made him immune to his leader's choice in décor. But that didn't mean he was immune to sheer boredom to these debriefing meetings.

He traced an unrecognizable pattern on the smooth expensive surface allowing his mind to wander.

"_You'll regret not using Sword-sama." The little blonde yelled over the sound of the wind leveling the spindly piece of wood at him. "Believe it!"_

_The wind surged in between them playing with their clothes and ruffling their hairs. Far below them Konoha continued her usual day and his sensitive ears could easily discern the many sounds that made up the chaotic orchestra of life, like the sound of cart wheels scrunching on the pebbled roads or that of two ninja's bickering. _

_With a poor mimicry of a battle cry the little golden mass hurled himself at him. He was pleased to recognize the controlled move; it was one from the standard mist katas he had taught the boy, a rather flashy feint that involved a sweeping kick to the temple._

'_An unusual choice.' _

_In general traditional warriors sought to open with a more guarded move. It would serve both the purpose of gauging the opponent's strengths and adapting ones strategy for that purpose. _

_However, he wasn't that big a fan of convention. _

_His lips rose upwards as Naruto lunged forward, his lithe body twisting in mid air before moving swiftly towards the ground. _

'_Interesting.'_

_His smirk deepened as Naruto landed near his feet with a soft thud swinging Stick in an arc._

'_But …'_

_Naruto feinted in midair abruptly substituting a leg sweep for what had looked like a straight forward hit to the chin. _

'_But…'_

_His leg met Naruto's abdomen with a sickening thud propelling the boy backwards, his body sliding through the dirt. _

"_You should know better than to keep yourself so open to an attack." He drawled softly. _

_Naruto slowly rose to feet, using the flat of his palm to brush away the dirt lining the puffy whiskered cheeks. His nostrils flared as he assumed the usual stance, his makeshift sword poised over his head. _

'_He's been practicing.' _

_He noted with approval. His eyes took in the straight arms and the deceptive angle that the brat's legs formed._

'_Hnnn…' _

_Naruto ran forward at a surprising speed. Using the flat of his hand he twisted his makeshift sword forward intending a basic jab to the gut, something that very like his pervious attack, very flashy and very predictable. _

_However Kisame had learnt that with Naruto one could never know what went on behind the crystal blue eyes. He was impossible to predict; a trait that would undoubtedly save his life countless times in the future._

_Brown eyes widened._

_Cerulean eyes twinkled and spilt lips broke into a cheeky grin, using a free hand to grip his billowing cloak Naruto swung around his form like a monkey. The little boy had used him like a miniature merry-go-round; using his own height to land behind him. _

'_So you intend to attack from the rear brat. Not bad.'_

_He chuckled, cleanly sidestepping the clumsy effort. His legs swept in an arc sweeping Naruto clean off his feet and it was with a deal of satisfaction that he enjoyed Naruto's reintroduction to the ground._

"_No fair Fish-sama." Naruto pouted. "Have you got eyes behind your head too?" _

"_I'm a Ninja." He loomed over the tiny blonde who rose clumsily to his feet. "I have eyes everywhere."_

_The boy tried again, each time something very different. His permutations and combinations with the existing mist drills were innovative. Strange yet effective. Naruto never tried the same thing twice. _

_Strangely however he never seemed to give up. Every time he was pushed to the ground, the boy stood up again with the very same sunny smile and the bland confidence in his cerulean depths. _

_Naruto was tenacious. _

_The mark of a great swordsman, perfection was achieved through practice. _

_However the child's form was far from perfect. In fact they missed a very essential thing._

"_Grace." He snorted irritatibly. _

_Naruto skidded to halt, his face scrunching. "What?"_

"_You move like a tree stump." Kisame said sharply. "You have no grace."_

_Naruto's face broke into a small pout as he crossed his arm over his chest. "So how do I get __**grace**__?"_

"_It's not something I can explain." He sighed, squashing the urge to rub the bridge of his nose and that little voice that kept on asking him what the hell he was doing. " Grace is the way a stream moves, skirting effortlessly around huge rocks, tree stumps and uneven ground. Grace is the way dew shimmers … Get my drift?" One look at the large glazed eyes were enough to tell him that most of his speech had passed tangentially over his golden spikes. _

"_I don't get it!" Naruto said with an owlish expression, reaffirming his belief._

"_Have you seen people dance shrimp?" _

"_Of course!" Naruto puffed his chest proudly. "Jiji took me to his dance once…"_

_He raised a hand to halt the excited blabber before they drifted away from their present conversation. _

"_Did you see how the dancers moved? That's grace."_

"_Oh" Naruto digested the information. "But" He raised his face towards him perplexed by an unforeseen dilemma. "They were all women!" _

"_So?" His patience was wearing thin. _

"_I have to be a __**girl **__to be a swordsguy!" Naruto exclaimed horrified. _

"_May be I had over estimated your intelligence shrimp!" He massaged the bridge of his nose. "After all a monkey isn't likely to understand human speech." His lips curled into a sneer. "We'll keep trying until you get it right."_

"_All right!" _

_Naruto's face erupted into a wide grin as he jumped into the air with a silent whoop, displaying an enthusiasm totally unbecoming of one who had been exposed to his virulent death glare.  
_

"Lack of concentration." He mumbled to himself.

"Whose concentration are we talking about?"

The voice was like steel coated in the softest silk and it effectively jarred him out of his reverie.

Years of experience kept him from jumping up when he felt the attention of all those assembled turn to him at the same time. Luckily he had his ever present and rather handy smile at his disposal.

"Rudra's concentration." His voice was nonchalant. "Naturally."

The leader had his strange unsettling eyes fixed on him and long practice kept him from flinching.

"So I take it that the mission was unsuccessful?"

"My apologies." He managed to keep his voice neutral; the muted light glinted off the crooked edges of his teeth. "Rudra claims to have dedicated his body and his soul to the service of women all over the world. I am afraid I wasn't persuasive enough to sway him from his selfless goal."

There was a sharp snort from one of the occupants. "All messed up in the attic eh?" The voice was gravelly, almost as if its owner was unused to speaking.

"Aren't we all?" Chimed a soft pleasant voice from somewhere amidst the gloom.

"Do we really need someone like him?" Another enquired in a deep throaty baritone.

"His skills are unquestionable." The voice which answered the question was slick, dripping over the congregation like fine sake. "Despite his … err…eccentricities."

"Besides he thinks that living in a cave does nothing for the complexion." Kisame injected, enjoying the discussion thoroughly.

"That's it!" A deeper shadow in the darkness rose with a half muttered curse slamming his fist down on the stone table. "We can't work with some self obsessed…"

"Take your seat Hidan."

The Leader did not lift his voice, yet it cracked like a whip across the room. For a moment it appeared almost as if Hidan would protest but he took his seat, grumbling and cursing under his breath.

"It is a pity." The hypnotic spiraling eyes turned to him once again. "A man of Rudra's caliber would have been a worthy addition to our cause." There was a momentary pause. "This is the first time you have failed Kisame. Take care not to repeat it."

"You are being to harsh _Leader_." The slight inflection of mockery in the sinuous voice was barely perceptible, shadowed amber eyes rested on his face. "I am sure that Kisame san spared no effort to convince his friend. That would explain all this _extra_ time."

Kisame's did not allow his smirk to waver. He leaned forward, letting the shadows caress the harsh lines of his angular face.

"Actually, I did some sight seeing."

"Oh." Kisame had the impression of something slithering in the dark, slowly coiling around him. "Did you find anything interesting?"

"As a matter of fact I did. After all your home town is _littered_ with interesting things" He had the satisfaction of noting the slight stiffening in the lithe frame. _'You forget that I am a predator as well Orochimaru.'_

For a moment a terse silence blanketed the hall.

"I believe we can now move on to our next order of business." Leader's soft voice washed over him. "Now for the other recruits …"

'_A really bored predator.'_

Kisame tried to listen to their leader talk about numerous candidates that would suit the organizations high standards but he could feel his eyes glazing over and his mind drift away from the leader's emotionless voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two stone lions guarded the long flight of marble steps that opened to a large gilded door. Naruto stared at the impressive structure feeling strangely out of place.

The library towered over him with its many columns reaching for the skies. May be it was just his imagination but dark clouds seemed to have amassed behind the triangular roof making the whole place seem right out of a horror movie.

In spite of himself he felt a shiver run down his spine. No wonder the place looked so forlorn.

He gripped the edges of his makeshift sheath; having Stick by his side was strangely reassuring.

'_Brave. Swords guys are supposed to be brave' _

He took a step forward. On finding his body intact he resumed his journey up the wide staircase.

On reaching the large doorway he sighed in relief. For a while he rested his hands on the cool wooden frame to compose himself and then he pushed the heavy doors open.

'_Now that wasn't so bad.' _

For a while Naruto stared, dumbfounded by the grandeur of Konoha's archives. Narrow shelves stacked with books reached to the ceilings. Filtered golden beams of lights crisscrossed one another in a tapestry of light and shadow, golden specks of dirt danced in them making the air smell slightly musty but not altogether unpleasant.

"Can I help you?" A man leant forward. He had a pleasant face except for the single scar that ran across his nose. "Why don't you come inside?"

"Um …"

He entered the hallowed portals reverently. The place was so silent that even his footsteps had seemed oddly loud in his ears.

"So do you have a name?"

Naruto nodded, dreading to answer the question.

"I am." Blue eyes stared defiantly into the brown orbs, little fingers curled into fists. "Uzumaki Naruto."

The friendly smile on the man's face wavered and Naruto hated the speculative gleam in his eyes.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

The man repeated his name in a crisp business like manner yet Naruto did not miss the slight bite behind each syllable. Naruto's heart hammered in his chest as he forced himself to hold the man's gaze pushing back the strange pricking sensation at the back of his eyes. Abruptly the man's eyes softened.

"I am Umino Iruka. You may call me Iruka san."

Naruto gaped. So he wasn't going to be thrown out?

"Is this your first time visiting the library?"

Naruto looked up a little surprised but experience had taught him to be cautious. Was the man trying to converse with him or were his ears going nuts?

"Are you lost?"

The man's expression had softened further and there were traces of concern in the brown orbs.

"No" He nodded his head vigorously. "I am here for books"

"Really?" To his surprise the man's face broke into a smile. "What kind of books are you looking for? Come on. Why don't you and I find them together?"

He started to move forward making his way towards the towering shelves, Naruto followed.

"I'm looking for –Secrets of inner peace …" He read from the scarp of paper he had just extracted from the pockets of his loose shorts. "Swordsmanship: an art, Katas and Discipline: A guide to the swordsmen of Mist, Shinobi wars: an essay, Basic mathematics for Ninjas…"

Naruto paused feeling the other man stare at him.

There was something of a laugh in Iruka's eyes. He extended a bright purple book forward. "Are you sure you don't want Nono: the friendly whale?"

Naruto scowled. "No, I don't want Nono: The friendly whale" He snapped taking the book nonetheless. The picture of the large blue whale on the front page was rather attractive. And the fish reminded him of Fish-sama.

He smiled at the thought; though the bulbous fish didn't exactly match the blue skinned man, he was much more … He paused scratching his chin searching for the suitable word…'

"I'd like these books" He pressed the scrap of paper into the other man's hand, blue eyes transfixed on the large whale on the cover.

"Okay, would you like to read this book while I get the other titles?" The man offered.

That sounded like a nice deal and Naruto liked the brown haired man. He was kind.

"'Kay" He allowed himself to be lead to a well lit desk cradling his new book.

The table wasn't empty. There was a single occupant who was too busy buried in the pile of books to notice his arrival. He smirked to himself; he could get used to this.

He slid noiselessly in the chair which was the furthest from the occupant and opened his new book.

_A long long time ago, in the middle of the great nowhere, there was a lonely whale called Nono … _

Naruto traced the outline of the whale with his fingers.

"_I don't understand Fish-sama?" He looked up from the aromatic swirling broth, confusion apparent in his bright cerulean eyes. "I have to be a girl to be a swordsguy?"_

_The other man sighed and adjusted his glasses. It was weird to see Fish-sama like that. Non-blue and all but sometimes when he'd smile Naruto could see a glimpse of the actual man hiding behind the mousy hair and watery smile. _

_It was kind of fascinating really turning into another person but right now his mind was filled with bigger problems. _

"_Swordsman." Fish-sama corrected raising his chopsticks to his lips. "And try not to showcase the half digested fare in your mouth every time you talk."_

_He smiled turning to his own bowl swinging his legs swinging against the metal stool. He wasn't eating alone; the thought make him feel queer but not unpleasant inside. _

"_I __**still**__ don't want to be a girl!"_

"_I'll try to keep this a little simple so that you can catch up." Fish-sama rested the chopsticks on his nearly empty bowl and turned towards him. "What you lack is mainly grace and concentration along with discipline, intelligence and common sense but I believe that those are inherent manufacturing drawbacks. There's nothing you can do about it what so ever. You can how ever try to improve your concentration, grace and knowledge."_

_Naruto leaned closer trying to absorb as much of the eloquent speech as possible though most of it had sailed over his head. _

"_Ever heard of a library?"_

"_Of course." Naruto colored; he couldn't believe Fish-sama had just asked him that question. "Jiji goes there a lot." He replied disdainfully. _

"_Go there and read" Watery eyes were laughing at him from behind the glass. _

"_Read what?"_

"_I'll write down some titles for you" Fish-sama turned away twirling the last noodles with his chopsticks. "Next time I come I want them read" _

"_kay" Naruto lifted the bowl to drown the last fragments of the delicious soup. He hoped that Fish-sama hadn't detected the slight hesitancy in his voice, books were intimidating for him. After all he wasn't very comfortable with Kanji. Guess he had to pay Jiji a visit soon. _

"Here you are"

A pile of heavy books rained down on him making him look up. Naruto coughed slightly as the dust from the numerous books entered into his nose.

He stared in dismal horror at the large bleak volumes of books piled on the desk. They didn't have pictures on their faces and large spidery Kanji ran across their surfaces like slithering venomous snakes.

"Are you sure you don't want Nono?" Iruka enquired leaning over the mountain of dusty volumes.

"No" He muttered bleakly.

"Why _do _you want these books Naruto?"

"I _have_ to read them." He declared grabbing a particularly heavy book and propping it open. As he had expected the yellowing pages were filled to the brim with sprawling and difficult kanji. He groaned inwardly.

The brown eyes sparkled with amusement. "Can I enquire why?"

"No" He grinned apologetically his own eyes dancing in the pale light of the lamps. "Can I take all these with me?"

"I'm afraid I can't let you check out all these books. Are you in the academy yet?"

Naruto pursed his lips. "I will be" He paused contemplatively. "Next year" He added.

The man's serious expression relaxed into a smile. "Well _then_ you can take out all these books. For now only two will have to suffice."

"Only two?" Blue eyes pleaded with serious unwavering brown eyes.

"Only two" There was a finality in his tone.

Naruto dropped his gaze his whiskered cheeks puffing a little. "I see"

"I'll see you next year at the academy" The brown haired man stood up grinning. "Or maybe here, should you decide to visit again."

Golden brows rose but the man had already disappeared into the gloom. Sighing he decided to skim through the dusty volumes and take the ones he could make any sense of.

Before he could concentrate of the dreary task that stretched before him he found a pair of smoldering charcoal eyes glare at him from above a large red volume.

The other occupant had noticed him after all.

"Hi"

Dark eyes were pulled into a frown. Naruto scowled back giving the owner of the pair of eyes a deluxe _whats-your-problem _look.

With an indignant huff the eyes buried themselves in the red volume; only the tips of the wind swept black hair stuck out like the peaks of a mountain range.

'_What a creep!' _Naruto was glad to occupy himself with the task at hand, fingering through the crumbling yellow pages.

Having decided the two books he wanted he tucked them under his arm and got ready to leave, casting a last longing glance at 'Nono: the Friendly whale.'

He stopped on an after thought and picked up the bright blue volume to tuck it under his arms. Smiling to himself he headed to the counter to check out his new books.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_The sky was ablaze; angry orange and red tinted clouds seemed to be suspended in the boiling skyline. _

_The all too familiar stench hung in the air like a putrid shroud. Mist curled up from the ground, cold white fingers wrapping themselves around his ankles._

_He moved forward, his shoulders slouched and his lean body bleeding from numerous cuts. He dragged Samehada behind him; the blunt edge creating a fissure in the sea of bodies that stretched till the red horizon. _

_His chest rose and fell in uneven gasps; beads of sweat lined the pale blue skin. Glittering eyes swept over all the bodies that now swathed the once lush landscape making it almost unrecognizable. Torn lips slowly curved upwards._

_He had killed them all. _

_He moved forward trudging through broken swords jutting out from the ground like jagged and cruel teeth. Sightless eyes followed his every move while angry sky seemed to blaze behind him and the overlapping scales of Samehada glittered greedily._

_He stopped to stare at his hand stained crimson till his elbows. _

'_Blood?' Detached he watched ruby drops drip from his slender fingers. 'Mine or theirs?'_

_Bored eyes wandered over the mangled body of the man at his feet. Merely a boy, dull eyes frozen in an expression of shock and surprise, almost as if he could not believe that his life had ended so suddenly. Limp golden strands framed the delicate face, nearly hiding his hitae-te. _

'_Untrained and unprepared.'_ _The upward curve of his lips deepened. 'Fools.'_

"_Well" A honeyed voice washed over him. "This is certainly impressive."_

_He looked up._

"_Tell me Kisame." The strange play of light had cast a veil of shadows over Rudra's face casting most of his features into obscurity, yet leaving his obsidian eyes visible, glittering like some exotic jewel. The curved blade hung limply from the slender fingers, deceptively innocent. "Are you happy?"_

Kisame cracked his eyes open and found himself staring at the familiar faded patterns that decorated his ceiling. He lay still for a moment waiting for his swallow unsteady breathing to stabilize.

There was a slight scratch on the door making him sit up instinctively reaching for Samehada, the tousled sheets sliding off in the process.

"Come in." He managed to find his usual drawl.

The door was parted slightly to reveal a single amber eye carefully highlighted with touches of purple.

'_Great!' _

The door was opened with a creak. "Did I wake you?" The voice was silken and yet it seemed to wrap itself around him like leaden coils.

The edges of Kisame's lips curved upwards as he raised his hand to move the moist blue strands that clung to his face.

"No."

The ivory skinned man smiled, the amber eyes never left his face. He sauntered forward, his body moving with a kind of surreal grace; his feet falling noiselessly on the floor. He took his seat in one of the empty chairs crossing one leg over another.

"I'm sorry to intrude of your privacy." Forked golden eyes sparkled in the pale sunlight that stole in through the only window of the Spartan room

'_Yeah right.' _Kisame almost snorted but he had learned long ago that it more disconcerting to be polite. "Of course not Orochimaru. _Friends_ are _always _welcome in my humble abode."

Orochimaru leaned back and for a moment the ghost of a smile touched his lips. "I have something for you." His voice was a soft hiss and the amusement in the golden eyes was almost palpable.

Kisame stretched, careful to keep his face neutral despite the unhealthy feeling of something crawling up his skin.

"Oh."

"I see that you aren't surprised."

His lack of enthusiasm didn't seem to faze Orochimaru and even if it did, he, like the rest of them hid it rather well.

"Should I be?"

Orochimaru tilted his head, allowing the silken charcoal locks to shade his face. The upturn of his lips deepened, as did the speculation in the amused amber eyes. He rested a pointed chin on the intercrossed spindly fingers and started to laugh, dark throaty chuckles that seemed to suck out the warmth of the sunlight filling the room.

'_Impressive.'_ Sharp jagged teeth glinted sardonically from underneath the blue lips. _'But __**I**__ could do better.'_

"The tree has a way …" Orochimaru let his words linger as ivory fingers drew a brown parchment from within the folds of his yellow robe in one fluid motion. "Of tying things to itself."

'_I'll not even pretend that I understood that.'_

He accepted the brown package from Orochimaru's hands, only too aware of the delicate smell of roses that wafted up from it.

Kisame groaned inwardly.

"I'd be very careful Kisame." Orochimaru did not bother to hide the steel in his voice as he extended the letter in his direction. "If I were you, that is."

"Your concern for my wellbeing is _touching_ though rather unappreciated." Slender blue fingers closed around the missive, glistening beetle eyes narrowed.

"I'm your well wisher Kisame. So I undoubtedly take an _interest_ in … your …_well being._" Amber eyes washed over his lean form, stopping at the three crescent slits running underneath the shadows that lined each slightly spherical eye. "It's _such_ a waste you don't see that yourself."

'_Why don't you take your well wishes and shove them up your …'_

It was a pity that he could not continue in that comforting train of though any further. The letter seemed heavy in his hand and he _was _getting annoyed. He yawned, corded muscles rippling underneath the white shirt.

"Even though I am thoroughly enjoying our very enlivening conversation" He drawled, his tone low and foreboding as the air around his form grew steadily frostier. "I really mustn't keep you from your _engagements_ any longer."

Orochimaru straightened himself; Charcoal strands fanning out in an invisible wind as he rose gracefully to his feet. Arching dark eyebrows were pulled over golden eyes but his thin lips were still curled into a sinister smile. Kisame could practically feel his skin crawl and that; he thought with a feeling of disembodied admiration was quite a feat. After all, there were _very_ few things that made his skin crawl.

"Oh my, I'm being dismissed"

Kisame smiled back in his style with his own predatory grin.

'_Aren't you a bright one?'_

"Let's talk again, shall we?" Orochimaru parted the door slightly, his voice sounded like he was about to sing a lullaby. "Kisame-san."

Kisame did not bother to answer.

The door closed behind Orochimaru soundlessly. Kisame thought he heard the man's cackling laugh on the other side.

His gaze rested on the parchment at hand, a part of his still sane mind seemed to say.

'_This won't end well, especially for me. It's best to throw the letter before …'_

It wasn't often that he ignored the little voice in his head. His hesitance barely lasted a moment before he raised his hand to his mouth; sharp teeth drawing a tiny trickle of blood. The crimson drops splattered onto the brown parchment before disappearing into its uneven surface.

Sunken eyes watched as a red spiraling seal spread out like a spider web covering every inch of the parchment. Carefully he studied the seal. He would not put it above Orochimaru or any of the others for trying to tamper with any personal missive of his, especially if it came in rose scented stationary.

'_Anyone would find it difficult to believe that a man like me could get lucky.'_

Besides in the world that he lived in, information was power.

The seal looked undamaged.

'_Well, you haven't lost your touch.'_

He rested his index finger on the seal and injected a little of his chakra into it, his free hand flowing into the symbols required to dispel the jutsu.

This method of communication was a relic from the days when he was still one of the Seven Swordsmen of Mist and on occasions such as this it proved most useful.

There was a poof of grey smoke and the letter spread itself before him.

He leant back in his standard military cot lifting the letter for his perusal.

_Dear friend Kisame,_

The script was elegant and Kisame took a moment to admire the fine penmanship.

_Hope you are sailing in the twin boats of love and happiness. Hope that this letter finds you in the best of health. _

_I am deeply grieved to encroach upon your solitude but I feel that the matter of which I'm writing is of such urgency that this action was **absolutely** necessary. _

The word _absolutely_ was heavily underscored. Kisame straightened slightly, thin lips pursing together.

_As you know, I am merely a minstrel, weak and helpless, thrust out to face the cruel world and her many unpleasant faces. So, I cannot help but ask you to perform your rightful duty and remove your protégé from my charge. _

_The golden haired bundle of joy has attached himself to me like a tick and refuses to let go unless I summon you. _

_I tried to convince the child of course. I even attempted explaining that your __**profession **__can be very demanding but he refrains from understanding. _

_So I beseech you to preserve my remaining sanity by gracing me with your presence. I know that keeping requests might be a new thing for you but you're bound to get used to it sooner or later. _

_I hope to see you soon. _

_Impatiently yours _

_Rudra._

He looked up from his sheet; a little amused by its contents. He was mildly curious as to how Rudra had managed to obtain information about the hideout of the infamous Akatsuki but then he had always been a resourceful ninja

A rare smile lightened the levity of his angular features for an infinitesimal second, before the gravity of the situation dawned on him. He massaged the bridge of his nose looking at Samehada's sharp deep blue scales glitter in the pale light.

'_Protégé huh?'_

The sword broke into a series of undulating throbs.

He frowned; he was sinking really fast into a quagmire of his own creation _and_ his own traitorous sword was laughing at him!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please Review!

Please


	5. Chapter 5

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo Happy New Year oooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

AN: First of all I apologize for updating this fic so late. My semesters got over recently and I have just clawed my way out from under the mountain of schoolwork I was buried under. Yay!

Kindly forgive the grammar.

Also, I would like to apologize for calling the Shodaime Hokage, the Ichidaime Hokage. I am going to correct the errors soon (eventually). Thank you for pointing it out to me.

Chapter 5

_He was a wanderer. A sailor who took to life's turbulent waters with a smile, ready to face whatever the ever widening horizon threw at him._

_Or at least that was what he __**used**__ to think. _

_He suppressed a sigh, passing a distracted hand through his hair somehow managing to maintain the careful disorder in which they fell over his broad shoulders. Dark eyes unobtrusively observed the large rectangular hall from under the curling lashes with ill concealed distaste._

_Life was cruel._

_Or perhaps, it was Fate's way of getting back for all that bad karma he had accumulated._

_Stark, unadorned columns rose from the cold granite floor to disappear in the gloom of the vaulted ceilings. Tiny chakra lamps hung precariously from the narrow niches carved into the slippery walls, their nubile blue flames fighting a loosing battle with the liquid darkness which engulfed the hall._

'_Other than an eyesore…'_

_Outside lighting flashed painting the dreary hall in shades of gray and back and over the pitter patter of the rain on the stained glass of the narrow windows that lined the room, he could hear the distant rumble of thunder._

'_This is such a pitiful place that not even my glowing presence can redeem it.'_

_He was convinced now. It __**was**__ all that bad karma._

_Soft footsteps approached him and despite himself he found his fingers resting on the ornate hilt of his sword with careless ease. It would appear that his one of new comrades had finally decided to socialize._

"_You're that foreigner aren't you?"_

_Carefully indifferent eyes casually wandered over the powerful torso, the stubborn lines that defined his face and the mop of unruly gray black hair that was definitely in need of some serious conditioning._

"_Yes." _

_Curt, clipped tone, no smile and a barely contained killing intent. Perfect. Fitting in would be a breeze as long as he remembered the golden rules concerning interaction in Mist._

_Purple eyes glared at him. _

"_Mizukage-sama wishes to see you after the meeting." _

_That was friendly. _

_He barely inclined his head in response, careful to let the shadows play over his face. _

"_Hnn."_

_One did not smile in Mist unless one could produce a spectacularly sadistic expression. _

"_Perhaps you can inform me when the last member of our charming little gathering is going to arrive?" His voice was appropriately icy, a circumstance which could be entirely blamed on the abysmal décor. "I tire of his tardiness."_

_The last part was partially true. The man or woman, hopefully, was more than an hour late. _

'_Is it me?'_ _He glanced around, acutely aware of the eyes that followed his movements. 'Or is the hall quieter than usual?'_

_He did not think that a day would come when he would find being the center of attraction anything but gratifying._

"_Hey, new guy." The dark haired man moved closer, thick lips parting into a sneer. "You in for a death wish?" _

"_Death wish?" He repeated, arching a fine eyebrow in mild hauteur. "Me?" For a distracted moment he wondered whether he should have worn the pale blue vest to accentuate his sea green ensemble. "Well…yes."_

_Purple eyes peered into his._

"_Keep that up and we'll have a __**funeral **__soon." Oddly the word 'funeral' seemed to cheer the other man up, a wry grin disturbing the gravity of his face. "I'd keep all that smart comments to myself if I were you pretty boy"_

"_Is that so?" He flipped a dark curl off his shoulder, the only outward sign of the irritation he felt within. "You speak of this last swordsman as if he were a demon."_

_Something in the other man's face told him that perhaps this time he had stepped out of line, __**way**__ out of line. For some reason the air around him seemed colder and heavier and he could feel the hair at the nape of his neck rise. The other man was slowly inching away from him so as not to appear unduly hasty and a moment he had no trouble in reading the stark emotions in the usually carefully guarded eyes._

_Hate …and fear._

"_Demon …" _

_The statement was a little contemplative, uttered in a voice was thick and a bit guttural. _

_The hall had gone so silent that he was sure that it was his own heart heartbeat echoing in his ears._

"_That's a bit unfair don't you think"_

_The temperature seemed to drop further as his eyes turned towards the tall figure that stood silhouetted in the dull yellow light that crept in through the arched door._

"_After all." The man stalked forward, his footsteps unnaturally loud on the cold stone floor. "You haven't even met me yet." _

_Unlike the rest of his brethren he made no effort to sheathe his face in the darkness, allowing the light and shadow to draw a curious pattern on pale blue skin of the angular face. There was something of a predator about the way he moved, an overlarge sword bandaged with thick strips of linen casually slung over a wide shoulder like a piece of straw. _

"_True." _

_He agreed, pushing back the trepidation that rose within his self. Mr. Late was strong, __**very**__ strong. He willed himself to hold the man's piercing gaze. _

"_It was rude of me." _

_The man edged closer, sharp teeth glinting and he resisted the urge to step backwards. _

"_Oh yes." The syllables came as a soft purr. "Very rude." _

_Somewhere outside thunder boomed. Despite himself he found a wry smile gracing his lips. Mr. Late was really good at intimidation. The situation needed to be handled with a great deal of delicacy. _

"_My apologies." It was clear even to his ears that he did not sound apologetic at all. "Now that we are all here perhaps we can start our meeting." He barely glanced at Mr. Late, uncomfortably aware of the killing intent that was now centered on him. "I do not wish to keep the Mizukage waiting."_

_It was such a shame that delicacy was never one of his strong points. And now his expensive silk tunic would be ruined with all that blood and gore that would no doubt be spilled all over the place. _

'_Too bad.' He sighed. 'I really could have helped him with that skin of his.'_

"Did that shark boy visit?"

Rudra's head jerked up, effective jarred out of his reverie by a soft mellifluous voice.

"Ah …well."

He murmured, eyes resting on the one person who could reduce him to such a level of intelligence.

She emerged from within the within the recesses of his hut balancing a laden tray on the palm of her hand, soft petal like lips pulled into a small frown.

"Rudra." She moved towards him, her hips swaying in an unconscious rhythm. "I asked you a question."

At another time he found the soft music of the golden anklet soothing. Now, he merely gulped.

"Which shark boy are we talking about Charu?"

He decided that more the moment he would be purposely obtuse. Besides his question _was _technically sound. After all, there was an entire clan dedicated to producing little Shark boys.

Charulata clicked her teeth, a habit he had come to associate with annoyance, large eyes accentuated with kohl narrowed.

"We are talking about." She ground out each word as she deposited the laden tray onto the low table in front of him. "_That_ boy."

"By the way." He decided to try a different tactic this time. "Those white flowers suit you marvelously."

For a moment her eyes lingered on the fragrant blossoms woven into her hair before she contemptuously flicked the thick braid over her shoulders.

"Don't try to change the subject Rudra."

She was beginning to look a little frazzled now and that was in Rudra's opinion never a good thing.

"Kisame came to see me about joining some club" He was unable to stop the sheepish smile that adorned his face. _'Yes a club called Akatsuki filled with like minded, crazed, super powerful shinobis obsessed with ruling the world.' _

"Club?"

She repeated the word thoughtfully, delicate wheat colored fingers absently played with the dark tendrils of hair that had escaped the confines of the braid.

Taking advantage of her momentary distraction, Rudra picked up the steaming bowl. The delicate aroma of the dish teased his senses and he couldn't resist the urge to dip a long finger into the mixture and lick the thick milk off it.

"Mmmm." His eyes squinted close in delight. "_Payasm_." He lifted the bowl to his mouth and took a sip. "Can't remember the last time I had it. Besides." Mischief danced in the dark orbs. "No one makes it like you do."

He felt pleased to see her flush a pretty pink and her eyes sparkled in a delighted smile.

"Flatterer."

She flopped on the bamboo bench down beside him.

"Now." She turned towards him, the dark eyes that peeped at him from under long curling lashes held the unmistakable glint of steel. "About that club."

He never could distract her. Not even once. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered.

"It's a guy thing Charu" He lowered the bowl with a sigh. "And I have already absolutely, positively, _**definitely**_ refused to entertain the idea. I mean, their club house is in a cave!"

Charulata chose not to answer; the expression in the heart shaped face was difficult to read. Her fingers toyed with the edges of her yellow dupatta that settled like the morning mist over her slender curves.

For a while they sat in companionable silence and around them the wind whistled through the forest bearing with it the smell of moist earth, wild flowers and the promise of rain. The trees swayed, their dark crowns silhouetted against the grey skies.

"I don't want you being friends with that boy."

Rudra sighed.

'_I can't believe we are having this argument again.'_

He summoned forth the most dazzling smile he had in his arsenal.

"Charu" He began, his tone placatory. "Kisame …"

"No Rudra." She whipped around, eyes blazing, lips pursed into a thin line. "That boy is bad news. Nothing good will _ever_ come out of associating with him." Her nostrils flared. "I can _smell_ the dried blood on him and that accursed sword of his."

"Kisame isn't as crazed as you think he is." Rudra waved his hand dismissively. "He just looks that way." The words were out before he could curb his tongue. _'What the hell! Did I just defend Kisame?'_

A delicately shaped eyebrow rose in faint disbelief. "And since when" Her dark eyes narrowed. "Did you start standing up for that _boy?_" She spat the syllable with unhidden distaste.

'_I am sort of wondering about that myself.' _ Rudra frowned, his brow creasing slightly. "I am not standing up for anyone Charu" The words came out a little harsher than he had intended.

The edges of Charulata's lips twitched.

"Don't frown so much Rudra. It'll begin to leave wrinkles."

"What?"

Rudra's brows immediately unknotted themselves and he forced the smile back on his lips.

Charu broke into peals of laughter so infectious that Rudra could not help but join in with her.

"Say Rudra?" Charu's large eyes danced with mirth, she wrapped a an arm around his shoulders. "When are we going back?"

"Not that again!" Rudra groaned. "We've already had this discussion before like …a thousand times."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The angle at which maximum …damage is caused is known as …err…err…critical angle. The critical angle is directly … pro ….pro …whatever to velocity of the sword in motion and the swordsman's own directive err…assumption, rather appro…. approxithingy …"

Naruto paused, a hand rising to scratch the messy blonde spikes. His face scrunched pathetically. At this point he couldn't even pretend that he had understood anything. Well at least the script was not as hard as the last one he had gotten from the library. Besides this one had pictures.

"This is going nowhere." He gestured to the long piece of wood that lay by his side. "Huh Stick?"

'_The next time I come I want them read'_

He landed on the wooden floorwith a thud and lay there, staring at the ceiling.

'_What am I going to do?'_

He turned over, lips quivering. In his mind's eye this wasn't going to end well.

"_I am so sorry Fish-sama" He pleaded prostrating himself on the ground._

"_O" Sharp teeth bared into a smile, beady eyes glared at him._

"_It's just that I don't really understand Kanji that well and …" He raised his head risking a look at Fish Sama's thunderous face. He promptly lowered it again. "And …and ... so…"_

"_In that case." Fish Sama's voice sounded ominous. The dark cloak whipped in the air as he walked away. "I can't be friends with you then."_

Naruto sat up, shaking his head vigorously to rid him of his morbid daydream. He pulled his legs up and rested his chin on his knees.

'_No. No.'_ He sighed miserably. "What am I going to do?"

"Do what Naruto-kun?" The door creaked as it was parted.

Divine intervention.

Naruto had about those before. His answer stood right at the door. Slowly his face broke into a smile.

"Jiji!"

He launched himself at the old man throwing his arms around his middle.

Sarutobi pulled the little blonde into a tight hug, a gnarled hand rested on the messy spikes. His eyes moved over the spartan room, wandering over its threadbare comfort to finally rest on the book that now lay abandoned at the base of the messy bed.

"You hardly visit anymore Jiji." Naruto pouted, the whiskered cheeks puffing slightly.

"I'm really sorry Naruto-kun. I was busy. " Sarutobi held up a slightly bulging packet. "But I brought ramen. Will that do as an apology?"

"Ramen." The last clouds from Naruto's horizon disappeared as he grabbed the packet from Sarutobi's outstretched hands. "Yay!"

Naruto couldn't stop smiling as he deposited the packet on the table. Jiji was always good at knowing exactly what he wanted. It was a while since he had ramen. After the incident at the department store he didn't even dare buy instant ramen. His fingers grasped the packet with surprising force.

'_No.'_

He wasn't going to think about that. At this point he had bigger problems to deal with.

"Beginner's mathematics for Ninjas?" Sarutobi read aloud, as his fingers leafed through the pages of the book Naruto had been trying to unsuccessfully read for the last couple of hours. "This is an unusual choice Naruto."

"Um …" Naruto suddenly found the non-existent patterns on the wooden flooring very interesting. "Well…"

Something told him that Jiji would not approve of his friendship with Fish-sama. Adults were weird like that.

"I went to the library the other day and …" His stomach felt uncomfortable. "Well … I found…" Naruto hurtled headlong into a mess of garbled excuses. Keeping secrets was truly a painful process, especially from Jiji.

"And." Sarutobi's eyes danced as he lifted Stick up from its resting place by the book for a casual inspection. "This is?"

Naruto's shoulders almost sagged with relief. Someday, he promised himself, when he could understand adults well he would tell Jiji about Fish-sama.

"My sword." Naruto scowled, a little displeased at Sarutobi's lack of knowledge. "Stick."

"Ah, a sword." Sarutobi inspected the piece of wood carefully before reverently placing it back in its resting place. "It is truly magnificent Naruto."

Naruto could actually feel his chest swell with pride.

"Yeah." He starched the back of his head; an embarrassed smile blooming on his face. "Stick's cool."

Sarutobi made no effort of contest his words. Instead he settled on the weathered couch by the open window and patted the empty spot beside him invitingly.

"Come Naruto."

Naruto was only too happy to oblige. Grabbing the ramen from its place of honor on the table he flopped down beside Sarutobi.

"Here is yours Jiji." He barely handed Sarutobi one of the packets, before his chubby fingers eagerly ripped off the seal of his own. "Mmmm." He inhaled deeply, rubbing his hands together eagerly. "Yosh! Let's begin."

For a while none of them spoke. Naruto did not mind silence much, not when he had ramen and someone to share it with.

"Naruto-kun." Sarutobi's voice was soft. "Do you know what that is?"

"Huh?"

Naruto looked up a little surprised. His gaze followed Sarutobi's out of the open window to the cliff face from where the vigilant eyes of the former Hokages stared down Konoha.

"The Hokage Monument?"

Sarutobi smiled. For some reason he looked tired and in the harsh unforgiving light of the day he looked more wrinkled than usual.

"Do you when a Ninja is called Hokage Naruto?"

Naruto stared. It would appear that Jiji was in one of his _lecturing_ modes.

"I dunno." He began hesitantly. "When a Ninja becomes very powerful, the _most _powerful and cool …I guess"

"No Naruto" Sarutobi turned to him and Naruto could see that the old eyes had regained their sparkle. "A Ninja becomes a Hokage when he discovers the meaning of true strength."

"True strength?"

Naruto scratched his head. He was sure that Jiji was trying to tell him something really important.

"It is only when a Ninja understands the meaning of true strength that he can grow from a sapling to a tree." A withered hand rested on his shoulders. "Tall and strong, sheltering thousands in its shade..." The grasp on his shoulders tightened a bit. "Naruto, do you understand?"

Naruto's eyes had glazed over in the middle of Sarutobi's speech. But nonetheless he shook his head vigorously. He did understand bits of it, especially about the _tall and strong_ part.

Bet no one would dare ignore him if he was tall and strong. His nostrils flared as his fingers curled into fist, even as his lips parted into a foxy grin. Jiji was really wise. He would have to give this some thought.

"All those men knew true strength." Sarutobi raised a gnarled hand to point at the Hokage monument. "Some day you will too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I see that you're leaving again." Apathetic brown eyes traveled over the numerous items scattered over the bed. "And so soon too." Delicate fingers trailed lightly across the edges of the mahogany chair he had been offered.

"Well you know how it is …" Kisame paused, lifting a blue hand to push the blue strands out of his eyes. "The leader wants me to do a little clean up exercise." Thin lips curled into a sardonic sneer. "After all, it's what I do best"

"Undoubtedly."

The boy took a seat on the only chair in the room, crossing one elegant leg over the other, drooping eyes observed the blue fingers work with surprising grace as they wrapped the white bandages around the pulsating broad sword.

"What did you want to see me about?" He was never one to beat around the bush.

The fingers stilled and sunken eyes gazed at him. He found it slightly disconcerting that he wasn't able to decipher what went on behind Kisame's rather unique face. It was rather … upsetting, for he had dedicated years in studying the human nature and considered himself something of an expert in that sphere.

"Ah." Kisame smiled, revealing his oddly pointed teeth, typical of the clan that bred him. "I wanted to ask you about chakra control."

"Chakra control?" He tilted his head slightly; garnet strands fell idly over his cherubic face.

"Yes, Sasori sama." Kisame leant forward resting his sinewy arms on the flat of his blade. "Fine tuning ones' chakra is an art, one that you excel in." He settled his bulk on the bed. "And if one must gather information, one must always go to the master."

"I concur." Sasori's tone was colorless. "Dare I ask, why this sudden interest?"

For a moment Kisame was silent. If Sasori had hoped to see the barest inflection of what the boy was thinking on his facial muscles then he was disappointed. He rested his chin on the palm of his hand, mildly curious. That Kisame had enough chakra to rival a tailed beast was no secret and to date the boy had shown a remarkable aptitude in controlling his enormous reserves.

"Hypothetically speaking..." Kisame spoke at last, his words coming slowly. "Is it possible for one to access one's chakra reserves even if one has no idea of the concept of chakra manipulation or familiar with the _word_ chakra?"

A ghost of a smile graced Sasori's lips. Kisame was adept at speech craft, careful to hide his true intentions but… The situation truly warranted further observation.

"There is no one to teach a tiger how to be a predator and yet, it knows how to hunt. It's instinct. So, technically it is possible for one to access one's chakra instinctually." A thin smile touched his perfect lips. "Hypothetically speaking of course."

"Ah." Kisame mused thoughtfully. "You mean even jutsus can be performed unknowingly?"

This was getting more and more interesting.

"The bastardized version of it, yes; after all, even a puppy bares its teeth if it is in danger."

"I see"

"In my day, we did not have instructors spoon feeding us like they do with the kids now." There was a tinge of dissatisfaction in his voice. "We merely had a vague idea of what chakra was and adults too busy with the war to show us anything more than a couple of low level techniques." He paused. "So, we adapted, experimented and frankly, we turned out better than the weaklings that call themselves ninja today."

"I agree Sasori sama." Kisame's teeth glinted. "They don't make ninja's like they used to."

"Hnn."

In the soft glow of the single candle Sasori found himself wondering if the boy's face could possibly look more inhuman.

'_But then…' _Hazel eyes were lowered letting the blood red strands obscure his features. _'Humanity remains such a vague and relative term.'_

He uncrossed his fingers.

"That aside, Kisame, have I resolved your dilemma?"

"Not really."

At least the boy was honest.

"But you have cleared it up for me somewhat. Perhaps, with your permission we can carry on this discussion later."

Fascinating.

"With pleasure, Kisame." He rose slowly. "I will not keep you from your …_ engagements _any longer."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sniffed, unhappily rubbing his wet nose against the palm of his hand. He was cold, hungry and scared. Pulling his scratched legs up to his chin, he rested his woebegone face on his knees.

Lightning illuminated the dark forest for a second, the gnarled tree trunks seemed to laugh at him stretching out their spindly fingers to grab him. Naruto could swear that there were faces in the darkness, faces that were dark as the night and eyes than glowed like red hot coals.

'_It's all that weirdo's fault.'_

Naruto rubbed his cold palms together in a desperate attempt to warm his frozen limbs. It was a piece of good luck that he found this hollow gouged out at the base of two intertwined trees before the rain got any worse. It was still cold and dark but at least it was dry.

'_I hate him.'_

His fingers curled around Stick and his nostrils flared a little. Outside the mouth of his little shelter, the faces of his nightmares waited. Sometimes over the steady drumming of the rain on the dark leaves he could hear them whispering.

'_What the hell did that stupid singer stop coming to Konoha?'_

He rubbed his watery nose again. If that weird singer hadn't stopped coming to Konoha he wouldn't have had the need to trail him. Thus, he wouldn't be sitting …_here…_lost and hungry.

'_But he seemed so happy when I went to see him after his performance.'_

His whiskered face scrunched in thought.

'_Or maybe it was Ayame-neechan.'_

After all,the idiot had never once looked at him during their conversation, his smiles and words were all for his blushing neechan.

'_Adults are weird.'_

Naruto scratched his chin thoughtfully. There were times when Jiji fell into those strange uncomfortable silences and looked at him like he was about to cryand then there was that singer. _He_ only smiled when there were girls around.

'_Creepy.' _

Naruto edged further into the hollow. If it was up to him, he was never going to become an adult. And if they forced him to grow up he was going to be just like Fish-sama. All tall and blue, with pointy teeth…

'_Bet no one ignores him.'_

The sparkle in the azure eyes dimmed as he poked the ground with Stick, drawing circles on the loose soil and the salty tears that he had kept at bay for so long ran down his whiskered cheeks.

'_I just want to go home.'_

No one answered him, except the pitter patter of rain and the distant rumble of thunder. It was then that he first noticed it, above the chirping of crickets and the song of the forest, a soft musical sound, like the tinkling of small bells. Naruto bit his lips crawling to the mouth of the hollow. He strained his ears searching for the elusive sound.

'_Maybe, I've been imagining things.'_

There it was again, that soft tinkling noise. Something cold slid down Naruto's spine. He lay flat on his stomach, absolutely still.

'_It's a …Nightmare!'_

They all said that Nightmares did not exist and that Fuun-hime was a stupid story but Naruto knew better. He would have to stay as quite as a mouse or the Nightmares would eat his heart and turn him into a Nightmare.

"Hello." The voice, melodious and pleasing to the ear was definitely that of a woman. "Is anyone there?"

Despite the cold Naruto felt a trickle of sweat run down the small of his back.

"Is any one there?"

The voice was much closer now.

"Come on…."

"I keep telling you Charu, there is no one here."

Naruto's fingers curled around the loose earth. _That_ was a voice he knew very well. A happy bubble seemed to swell inside him.

"Weird singer guy." His voice was hesitant, pleading. "Is that you?"

For a moment only silence answered him. Then he heard a laugh.

"See Rudra." He heard the woman speak again, her voice decidedly smug. "This is where I say, I _told_ you so."

The under-bush rustled as they moved towards where he was hiding.

"Don't be afraid." The woman was speaking to him now. "Stay where you are. We'll come and get you."

Naruto sniffed nodding feverishly, hardly daring to believe his good fortune.

"Okay."

He had almost given up hope that anyone would find him in this cold, rainy night. Even as he heard the footsteps approached him a small niggling doubt raised its head in his mind. What if the person who was coming wasn't a human at all?

'_Just like on episode 23 of Fuun-hime- Attack of the Nightmares.' _

Nightmares could take any form, call in any voice and if you answered them before they call you thrice, you're dead.

'_Shit!'_ His eyes widened. _'I answered before they called three times!'_

But there was still a way. He wasn't going to become Nightmare ramen.

"Hey Neechan." His voice was suspicious. "Do you like leek?" He was a little proud of himself; everyone knew that Nightmares were terribly frightened of leek.

"The poor child must be rambling to himself." The voice muttered. "Well … yes I like leek …"

"Charu." The familiar baritone washed over him. "The kid thinks we are Nightmares from Fuun-hime episode 23. _Everyone_ knows Nightmares _hate_ leek."

There was no doubt in Naruto's mind now.

"Weird singer guy!"

With a whoop he crawled out of the hollow and ran towards where he could now see a lantern floating like a will-o-wisp in the darkness. He could hate the stupid guy but anyone who followed Fuun-hime so religiously couldn't be all that bad! Tears blurred his vision and it was not until he had barreled into somebody that his speed was checked.

"Oh my god!" Soft, warm hands encompassed his shivering form. "Are you okay little one?"

Blue eyes rose to meet smiling green eyes. Naruto felt his cheeks heat up; the neechan smelled nice and was really warm but he just wasn't used to hugs. Besides, he was a big boy now.

"Let go lady." He made an half hearted attempt to free himself.

"Rudra." The arms tightened around him. "We have to take him back with us to the hut."

"Absolutely not Charu!" Rudra's voice was a little vehement. "Let's just leave him here okay. People are bound to find him by morning."

It was official. The guy was a jerk.

"Rudra." Charu's voice was sweet. "We _are_ taking him back with us."

It was a while before Rudra spoke.

"Charu." Rudra sounded a little terse. "This child is from Konoha." Naruto had never seen him get annoyed in front of a woman before. "They'll send ninjas after him soon…"

The fingers that were caressing his hair stilled. Glancing up from his secure position in the woman's arms Naruto saw that she and Rudra were engaged in some kind of serious silent conversation.

"And _when_ they arrive." Rudra's voice was unnaturally docile. "They will find this bundle of joy waiting for them, safe and sound in my humble hovel."

Charu gave a happy squeal.

"Did you hear that little one? You are coming with us."

Naruto nodded, his face splitting into a grin. This neechan was nice.

"Yay." Rudra snapped. "Now, let's head over to my humble abode. The rain isn't doing anything for my skin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He stood by the single window, one hooded eye resting on the jagged cliff that rose like an unsightly thorn from amidst the surrounding greenery. Konoha called it _The Kyuubi's Claw. _It stood, proud and unrelenting, shrugging off the vines which crept up its base, a stark reminder of the wound the Kyuubi had inflicted on Konoha six years ago.

"Hnn…"

He carefully digested the information presented to him, the drooping edges of his mouth sagging further. Power in its raw form was beautiful and terrible, yet of so little use; a mere eye candy like the Kyuubi's Claw. He preferred power in its more _domesticated _form, like a garden for example where he could choose to _grow_ the flowers he desired and _trim_ the ones no longer necessary.

"Any idea about who this individual actually is?"

Of course, some people had no appreciation for his views. They just didn't understand that in order get a good tree; one must start _caring_ for it when it is still a sapling.

"No, Danzo-sama." The voice that answered him was effectively bland. "But the individual is undoubtedly an Outsider."

Hnn. Good breeding produced _such_ good results. Out of the corner of his eye he observed the erect shadow in the darker recesses of his room.

"Nationality?"

"Unknown." The ninja spoke again, his features obscured behind an emotionless voice and a ceramic mask. "The individual is difficult to track."

"And he is related with the Target how?"

There was a moment of silence.

"The Target seeks him out."

He chewed on that.

"Resume your vigil Raven." He spoke at last. "At this point, observation is of top priority. Intervention is not to be attempted until rendered the only option."

"Understood." Raven melted back into the encroaching shadows, disappearing as silently as he had come. "Danzo sama."

His gaze rested on the claw once more. Power is always meant to _harnessed_ and _used_. Anyone who thought otherwise was a fool.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The soft hiss of the kettle simmering over the stove seemed oddly comforting within the confines of his little cozy shack, somehow in sync with the muted sound of the incessant rain tapping against the closed shutters. He hugged the cloak closer around himself, leaning back into his chair, his eyes closing of their own accord.

'_Hmm…peace at last.'_

Tiny feet shuffled across the wooden floor, followed by a thud and the sharp tinkle on another vase coming to grief. He opened his eye fractionally glaring at the perpetrator.

"Didn't I tell you to sit quietly and _not touch anything_?"

Frightened blue eyes stared at him, whiskered cheeks puffed and a lower lip quivered tremulously.

"I am sorry."

The voice was piteous.

'_Oh for the love of …'_

"What did you do now?" Charulata materialized behind the child waving her ladle threateningly. "Don't you have any feelings Rudra?"

It was official. He _hated_ the brat.

"Was he mean to you sweety?" Charulata ruffled Naruto's hair, carefully rearranging the layers of blankets that were wrapped around the tiny form. "Don't worry. Neechan will take care of this."

Large eyes glared at him and he found himself bristling with righteous indignation.

"What?"

His tone was perhaps a little too defensive.

"I have made some stew for dinner."

Rudra blanched.

"You're leaving?"

Charulata nodded.

"I _have_ to. I have already lingered for too long."

He was fond of Charulata and truly he should have never involved her in a situation like this. He should have ditched Konoha when he had the chance.

"You are going to leave me here, alone." He pointed at Naruto. "With him?"

The truth was that he was simply not equipped to deal with a circumstance like this. Charulata _was_ right. Associating with Kisame would _never_ do any good.

"Don't go neechan!" Naruto flung his arms around Charulata, hugging her for all she was worth. "Can't you stay?"

Well, at least somebody agreed with him.

It was clear as daylight Charulata was won over, more than she already was, that is.

"Oh, I can't love." She sighed. "I have to leave now but we shall see each other again." She placed a small kiss on his forehead. "I promise."

"But …" Naruto formed a most adorable pout. "He … he."

"He won't do anything love." She assured soothing. "If he does you can tell me." She paused. "And I'll assure you that he is going to be sorry." Rudra did not miss the steel in her voice.

Rudra repressed an involuntary shudder watching the evil blonde glare at him over Charu's white shoulders and even had the audacity to blow him a wet raspberry.

'_Every dog has his day brat.'_

Charu stood up flicking away the heavy braid, her hands rested on her voluptuous hips.

"The stews on the stove, the bed's been made." She smiled sweetly. "And Rudra, play nice."

And here he was thinking that he had finally escaped D-rank babysitting missions.

A blast of rogue breeze that whirled around Charulata, carrying her off with it on its flighty wings leaving a delicate unspeakable fragrance in her wake.

For a moment both of them were silent.

"Weird singer guy." Naruto addressed him, a martial light dancing in the blue depths. "Where did the pretty neechan go?"

"Rudra. The name's Rudra." He muttered, trying not to give in to the urge of gnashing his teeth. "Charu's gone home." He ran a hand through his carefully disarranged hair, patting an unruly tendril into place.

"Is she a ninja?"

Rudra contemplated on that for a while.

"No."

Naruto digested his answer.

"She's cool."

He could not contest that.

"Yeah."

There was a moment of silence.

"So." Golden brows knitted and the little shoulders rose. "Did you call Fish-sama?"

Rudra could feel the signs of an oncoming headache and resisted the urge to rub his temple. And everyone knew headaches induced wrinkles. God forbid!

"Go sit." He snapped trying to regain some of his calm. _'Damn that blue man!' _Brown fingers worked with surprising dexterity on the kettle he had put to boil. _'Is this is divine retribution for some trivial comments about other less fortunate individual's appearance?' _He glanced heavenward. _'I am… sorry.'_

Only the falling pitter patter of rain answered him. It was true, the Gods _had_ abandoned him. He would have to bear with the blond pestilence for a while now.

"Did you call Fish-sama or not?" Naruto was beginning to sound like a broken record.

'_At least grant me patience.'_

"What's this?"

It would appear that boy had been momentarily diverted. Rudra's eyes widened.

'_Oh shit! Not that.'_

The boy was probing his prized marble statue, standing on the tips of his toes, stretching a chubby finger towards its seat of honor on the high table. Horrified he watched the statue wobble for what seemed to be an eternity before toppling over and landing on the floor with a resounding crash.

'_Nooooo!'_

Rudra picked up the beheaded figurine, his nostrils flaring, narrow eyes resting on the hapless boy.

'_Well Charu isn't here anymore.'_

He took a step in Naruto's direction.

"I'm sorry."

Naruto sounded panicked, eyes wide with terror, looking ready to bolt out of door.

His feet stilled.

'_Surely the boy does not think that I would do something so… provincial as to hit him.'_

Naruto trembled his whiskered face paling.

'_Somebody who is as refined as I am would never do anything so barbaric. So why the hell is the boy reacting like that?'_

His expression softened. With a soft he picked up the beheaded figurine from the floor and placed it on the table.

"Don't do it again." At this point Naruto reminded him of a cornered animal, frightened and jumpy. "So why don't we have some of that stew Charu left for us?"

Naruto nodded jerkily.

Frankly Rudra found this avatar of the brat much less tolerable than his unflinchingly irritating mode. He had to come up with an idea to amuse the boy and fast, one that would hopefully divert him from the present situation.

'_How difficult can it be?' _ He scratched his chin absentmindedly. _'After all I'm good looking, smart and extremely modest.' _

"So, Naruto would you like to hear a story?" Rudra couldn't help the slight smile that rose to his lips. _'I'm also a genius!' _

Color flooded Naruto's cheeks, the blue eyes glimmered but he shrugged the thin shoulders indifferently.

"I guess."

He scooped up a helping of the stew in two chipped bowls handing one to Naruto.

'_I need better china.'_

Naruto accepted the bowl with muted thanks. He still looked shaken and scared.

"Sit." He commanded, settling into his favorite armchair. "You don't want to hear the story standing up do you?"

Naruto muttered something under his breath and flopped down unceremoniously on one of the comfortable chairs. He squinted, sniffing the contents of his bowl suspiciously.

"But I really rather see Fish-sama."

"I tell you what." Rudra forced his rising temper to settle down. "Listen to my story and maybe after that Fish-sama will come and visit you."

"Really?" Naruto perked up, the azure depths lighting up almost immediately.

"Yes." Rudra smiled placidly.

Did he care that he was lying to a poor, naïve child? Did he care that he would have to answer for his lies later?

Of course not!

He was fairly confident that the boy would start snoring by the time his story ended. Then all he had to do to was wait for the Konoha ninjas to come and collect him.

If he played his cards right, he might even be _compensated _for … babysitting.

"No one's really told me a story before." Naruto said shyly.

"Really?" He was a bit curious "What about your parents?"

"Don't have any." Naruto shrugged his shoulders, his face oddly dispassionate.

"Oh?" Rudra mumbled sipping his stew a little uncomfortably. _'I finally understand why the poor kid roams about with potentially dangerous criminals.' _

"So are you ready?" Rudra cleared his tone.

"Yeah." The child exclaimed with a lot of unnecessary energy.

"Once upon a time, far far away, beyond the seven seas, there was peaceful little island."

"Do I know of this island?" A blonde eyebrow rose speculatively. "Is that where Fish-sama stays?"

"No and _don't_ interrupt." He snapped. "The island was ruled by a kind and just king. The island was very prosperous and happy. But the king was growing old and it was time to choose the next king. Unfortunately, the king had many eligible sons. So no body knew who would be the next king"

"Ppft" Naruto blew on his golden bangs. "That's hardly a problem. Just do something like a lottery or something."

Rudra chose to ignore the kid's intrusion and continued unruffled in his honeyed baritone.

"One of these Princes was really smart. He prayed to the Mighty God of the Sea and requested the God's aid. The God was touched the Prince's earnest entreaty and send forth a white Bull from below the waves as a sign of his favor."

"Bull?" Naruto cut in. "That's just ridiculous! Why not send ramen?"

"I don't know. I am not the God of the Sea." Rudra sounded annoyed. "So anyway, it was decided that after the Prince became King he would sacrifice the bull as an acknowledgement to the God. However, after the Prince became King, he forgot his promise. The Bull was a powerful and beautiful animal. Perhaps the prince didn't see any justice in sacrificing it. He decided to keep the Bull for himself. The Sea God was angered."

Rudra paused watching with mounting dismay as Naruto hung on to his every word showing no sign what so ever of falling asleep any time soon.

"The Sea God decided to punish the Prince. He made his Queen fall in love with the Bull."

"Eww." Naruto's eyes narrowed with open distaste. "That's just plain gross."

Rudra felt a small smile tug at the corners of his lips.

"Out of their love came a monster; neither man nor bull, a strange amalgamation of both, a beast whose power was matched by its ferocity alone." He continued smoothly. "The King was enraged and for a while contemplated on destroying this abomination. But the creature was strong and difficult to kill. So he consulted a Wise Woman. She advised him to build a labyrinth deep within the bowels of the Earth and trap the beast in its serpentine coils for all eternity."

He paused dramatically.

"A thousands artisans worked through the scorching sun and winter nights till at last the maze was completed and in it the King trapped the beast, now cursed to roam the dark halls forever in search of a way out."

"But why trap the beast?" Naruto interrupted; his round face thoughtful. "I mean it wasn't his fault that his mom caught a severe case of cooties."

"Yeah well." Rudra gracefully skirted around the question. "Once in a while a brave man would try his luck and courage down in the labyrinth. Perhaps the King expected that one of them would slay the creature. But …"

"But?" Naruto parroted excitedly.

"But those who went into the labyrinth's murky depths were never seen again!" Rudra let his words linger in the air ominously.

"What happed to those men?" Naruto was at the edge of his seat, blue eyes shining with interest.

"May be the beast devoured them." He shrugged, a pleasant half smile hovering over his lips.

"How do you know?" Naruto raised an enquiring eyebrow. "I mean it's not like any one's seen what happened to these people once they went into the maze correct? So the king could also be doing off with these people and blaming the beast."

'_Valid point brat.'_

Rudra leant back into his chair. Maybe, just maybe he had assessed the boy wrong. Dark eyes took in the slight frame leaning from the chair, his feet swinging. There seemed to be more to the blonde than he had come to assume. Still this kind of reasoning seemed too jaded for a boy of such tender years.

"You're wrong shrimp." The guttural drawl brought an abrupt end to what he was about to say.

Rudra's jaw went slack, the words he had been concocting lay forgotten in his mind. All that encompassed his mind was the singular sinister chakra signature emanating from right outside his door.

'_How the hell did I miss that? I am getting rusty.'_

The door was thrown open on its hinges making the old wood creak dangerously. The familiar tall figure stood silhouetted against the downpour before he lowered his head and crossed the threshold with his usual careless grace. A large broad sword almost the same size as the man trailed behind. Wet blue strands of the usual upright hair clung to the angular face, lips curled into a parody of a smile.

"It _was_the beast who had killed all those men."

He drawled tilting his head, glistening eyes staring at the boy.

A slow smile spread over Naruto's face, the azure depths lit up. He was on his feet in a flash, luckily sparing his china this time. He rushed over to the towering figure and gripped the ends on the damp cloak a bit hesitantly.

"Fish-sama" The boy raised his eyes, his cheeks flushed, all most as if could not believe his good fortune.

Rudra rested his face on hands watching the interchange with feelings torn between resentment and amusement. The boy was delighted to see the blue man and was clearly showing it but Kisame …

He was smiling as usual, his triangular teeth made it very difficult to look at anything else. But he looked slightly uncomfortable though. Dark eyes widened infinitesimally when a trembling blue hand brushed the golden locks for a fraction of a second. Of course, the long graceful fingers were retracted so quickly that the entire incident seemed like a trick his eyes were playing on him. Luckily for him he was a ninja, his eyes didn't miss such miniscule details.

"Ah Kisame." He greeted almost lazily making no effort to straighten himself. "I see you chose to honor my request."

"Nothing of the sort." Kisame turned at him with a slight sneer. "I was on business."

'_Yeah right.' _ He rolled his eyes. "Remove that coat." Rudra gazed at him from under heavy lidded eyes. "You're making my floor wet."

Yeah, so he was tempting death. He watched the Kisame's upper lip curl unpleasantly. But he had just put up with a criminal's charge for the entire evening and he had every right to be crabby.

However Kisame merely removed his cloak in a fluidic motion and folded it up with well practiced ease. Corded muscles rippled underneath the white wrap he had on, dropping the offending garment on his favorite shirt without a second glance.

'_I hate that man.' _Rudra's expressive eyebrows formed a slight frown distorting the levity of his expression.

Kisame apparently did not think that he had done anything wrong. He settling his bulk into a protesting chair.

"I have removed my cloak." One eyebrow rose in mild hauteur.

"I can see that." Rudra said through gritted teeth.

"Weird singer guy was telling me a story Fish-sama." Naruto gushed skipping.

"I could hear shrimp." Kisame turned his head towards the boy.

"It wasn't a good story!"

'_Excuse me!'_

"There was this King and this Bull." Naruto proceeded, excitedly, arms akimbo. "No, no. There was this King and this God" He paused, his forehead furrowed, starching the golden head in an effort to remember the words.

'_Then again maybe I overestimated the kid's intelligence.' _

"I have heard the story before." Kisame said with surprising patience.

"Ah! Really?" Naruto accepted this information readily. "Then why did you say that the beast killed who ever went into the maze? It could have been the king. After all, the maze was dark."

"The beast was bored kid." Kisame inspected his teal colored nails with indifference. "He had to stay in that maze and all that his stupid father did was send all these worthless people to finish him off. What's a half-man half-bull supposed to do?"

The entire hut had gone completely still, except for the sound of rain.

"So." He grabbed a floppy towel. "He killed them all." The fact that he sounded so casual made Rudra cringe inwardly.

Kisame proceeded to rub the damp blue tresses.

"Oh." Naruto asked turning his blue eyes at Rudra. "What happed to the beast?"

"Oh the beast." Rudra said suddenly recollecting the unfinished story. "Well one day …"

"One day the beast decided that it was tired of the flimsy walls that formed his prison, tired of being a shadow used to scare silly little children." Kisame cut in silkily. "He broke free and forced the world to acknowledge his existence, etching his name in history with blood."

'_Does Kisame realize that this story was supposed to be PG-13?'_

"Oh?" Naruto's face scrunched thoughtfully. "And every one accepted him?"

"Everybody did." A contemptuous smile played on Kisame's thin lips. "They had to do. He was too powerful to provoke."

Rudra got the feeling that they weren't exactly discussing the story any more.

"So because the beast was powerful so every one acknowledged it?" Naruto muttered with a queer expression on his childish features.

Rudra did not doubt the kid was doing some serious mental math.

"You could say that." Kisame occupied himself on drying his long sinewy arms.

"Hnnn." Naruto clasped his chin and let the golden bangs obscure his eyes.

For a while no one spoke.

"That's it!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, jumping into the air. "That's it!" He turned towards a startled Kisame.

"I…" He leveled a confident finger in front on Kisame's aquiline nose. "I know what to do in order to get acknowledged by everyone"

Rudra choked on his tea. Years of experience prevented him from spitting out the contents of his mouth.

'_The kid wants to be a mass murderer!' _

Kisame raised a nonexistent eyebrow.

"I'll…" Naruto paused, his little chest puffing outward. "I'll become _**Hokage**_!" Naruto pressed his lips together, a look of mulish determination crossed his features. "Believe it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please Review!

Keep Reading!


	6. Chapter 6

AN_ :__ First of all, I would like to thank all who reviewed this story, very, very much. I am very sorry that I could not answer you individually but my semesters start next week and I am really up to my neck in school work. Now that I have bored you enough, let's proceed._

Disclaimers: Standard disclaimers apply. 

Chapter 6

"_The way I see it?" Naruto paused thoughtfully raising a hand to scratch his chin. _

"_The way you see it …" Rudra prompted gently, his voice only mildly curious even though his eyes said otherwise._

_Despite his feigned indifference, Kisame could not deny his interest in the brat's answer. Resting his chin on the flat of his palm he allowed his heavily guarded eyes to rest on the boy's face._

_Naruto scowled, crossing his hands over his chest, golden brows furrowed in thought._

"_When you become strong you can either become the Bull prince or …" _

_He paused dramatically, blue eyes sweeping over his captive audience._

"_Or?" He snapped irritatibly. Patience was never one of his strong points._

"_Or you can become the Hokage!" Naruto declared triumphantly._

_Silence descended, thicker than the mists of Kiri and just as uncomfortable. The blazing smile on Naruto's lips dimmed as his eyes nervously flitted over their faces. Somewhere outside the crickets continued with their monotonous orchestra._

"_Well, everyone__likes the Hokage." He continued in a much subdued tone. "But… I don't think anyone likes the Bull Prince."_

_Kisame almost snorted, wondering for a detached moment at the twinge of disappointment at the brat's explanation. The boy was being objective after all, his reasoning following the common perception. _

"_Also, when __**I**__ become Hokage." The dying flames of the fire smoldering in the pit intensified the growing shadows that danced maliciously on the walls of the hut, and drew intricate tattoos over Naruto's whiskers. "I'll give __**lots**__ of orders." The slight fox like grin was back in place, the azure orbs glimmered as they rested on his face. "And you'll have to obey them too." _

_A non-existent eyebrow arched upwards._

"_Oh?"_

"_Of course" Naruto puffed his cheeks, unimpressed at his lack of knowledge. "__**Everyone**__ listens to the Hokage." Naruto paused, his eyes widening and Kisame could almost see the gears turn behind in his head. "I'll order you to stay and you'll __**have**__ to obey!" Naruto smiled looking highly pleased with his first decision as Hokage._

_Perhaps there was a reason why even the crickets stopped singing._

"_Stay? Him?" Evidently even Rudra was having trouble grasping the concept. "Where?" Rudra sounded almost too afraid to pose that query._

"_In Konoha, of course." Naruto rolled his eyes, scowling at Rudra's ignorance. _

"_Oh merciful heavens." Rudra mumbled, palming his forehead. "You are inviting __**him **__to stay?"_

_His thoughts exactly but not in so many words._

"_Who else would I invite?" Naruto's scowl deepened. "You?" _

_Rudra's jaw went slightly slack, a disgusting show of emotions for a ninja._

_He straightened himself running a hand over his face hoping to smoothen out the growing smile into a proper scowl or even a respectable sneer. _

_He was Hoshigaki Kisame. _

_He just didn't do __**smiles**_**.**__

Still, even two hours, he still felt like smiling. Horrified at the stubbornness of the unfamiliar emotion and his sudden lack of control he ran his fingers over the jagged planes that defined his face, trailing fingers over the wave shaped slits underneath his eyes.

'_They are still here.' _He thought, a little bitterly. _'At least some things do not show the sign of changing any time soon.' _

"Fish-sama."

"Hnn.".

The storm was over so Rudra insisted that they move outside to the porch, muttering something about saving firewood and wonderful weather. At least he had been right about the weather part. The sky had been washed clean, decorated with a plethora of stars. They lay sprinkled like diamonds on a charcoal carpet looming over the dark heads of the whispering trees. The air was cool, laden with the fragrance of some unknown blossom, comforting when it played with the strands of his hair.

"Why didn't you come last week?"

He turned to the boy sitting on the porch a little further away from him swinging his legs over the edge.

"I was busy. I had work" His tone was clipped. "Grown up work"

"Really?" Naruto inched closer, his large eyes looking at him expectantly. "What work do grown ups do? I mean, Jiji works too …"

"Grown ups have lots of work" The words came sharper than he intended. _'Murder, pilferage, assassination, wars …' _He looked unseeingly into the horizon. "You'll understand when you grow up."

"Cool." Naruto didn't seem much bothered by the harshness in his tone. "I want to work too." He declared suddenly, crossing his arms over his chest mulishly. "I want to do what you do!"

Kisame jerked up. _'What?' _

A more honeyed baritone voiced his thoughts. "What?" Rudra stood at the door gaping at Naruto, a delicate eyebrow arched incredulously.

"I thought you wanted to be Hokage." He drawled, managing to keep his voice even. "I _certainly _am no Hokage"

"Oh yeah!" Naruto brightened, instantly diverted. "Hokage" he muttered giddily. "Hokage Naruto-sama, the greatest swords guy Hokage ever." He flung out his arms triumphantly, his sudden yell disturbing the birds roosting in the tress.

"Hokages are supposed to be responsible, intelligent..." Rudra sounded grave as he took his seat on the porch on the other side of Naruto. "Did you tell your Fish-sama that you sneaked off into the night, alone, hmm?"

The smile on Naruto's face flickered and disappeared.

"Did you tell him that you'd be dinner for the wild animals if Charulata hadn't chanced upon you?" Rudra ran a hand though his charcoal locks. "And did you tell him that right now your Jiji is probably frantically looking for you?" Rudra's tone was oddly terse. "Jiji, who just happens to be the** Hokage **of Kohona!"

Underneath the flimsy white tunic Rudra had provided him, his shoulders stiffened. "Hokage." He repeated, feeling oddly numb. This required a _talk_ with Rudra later.

"Those masked men who look after you will undoubtedly be here soon." Rudra continued but the sternness his gaze softened a little when it rested on Naruto. "Right?"

"I…" Naruto's fingers curled into fists, the stubborn glint was back in his eyes again. "I want to go with you Fish-sama!"

'_What?' _ That seemed to be the only word in his vocabulary these days.

"I'll ask Jiji." The boy whipped around to face him. "I am sure he'll let me. He always let's me do what I want"

"Oh I'm sure he'll flip with joy." Rudra said dryly inspecting his hand. "After all, your Fish sama makes _such_ a good role model."

Blue fingers tightened around Samehada's hilt and over the golden spikes, sunken eyes met large charcoal ones.

His eyes narrowed dangerously.

'_Don't push it singer' _

The charcoal ones smiled in return but he could catch the glint of steel behind them. For some reason Rudra was displeased and he couldn't care less.

"Fish sama, don't you want me to come with you?" Naruto cut in, frowning.

"Tell me Naruto." Rudra's voice was indulgent, his eyes twinkling. "How will you be Hokage if you leave?"

"That's right." Naruto agreed glumly. A crease appeared in his smooth forehead as he pondered on the grave dilemma. "Then I'll just have to tell Jiji that I want Fish-sama to stay with me."

"_**No!**_"

Both men shouted in unison.

Kisame chanced a glance in Rudra's direction. It was sad day indeed when he had to agree with Rudra on anything.

"Why?"

"Didn't you hear anything brat?" Kisame snapped. "I have a job."

"Yeah." Rudra repeated unnecessarily. "He has a _job_."

One of these days he would kill Rudra.

"Oh." Naruto's face fell. "But…" The blazing grin was back on the scarred face, hopeful azure eyes met his. "You _will_ come to see me, right?"

"Yes Fish sama." He did not miss the twinge of sarcasm in Rudra's voice. "You_ will_ come, right?"

"Hnn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Captain …"

He crouched amidst the fluttering leaves, carefully balanced on the gnarled branch, for once glad of the blank ceramic mask that covered his scarred face. He did not bother to turn when a large figure landed noiselessly beside him, the standard black cloak pooling around his enormous girth.

"I am afraid that the Chakra trail is no longer readable sir."

"Hmm."

There were some would find beauty in this little glade, poetry in the way the tall trees hemmed in between them a patch of velvet grass like a forgotten Princess. He however, saw only standard Konoha vegetation and a dead end.

He jumped off the branch, gracefully landing on the ground, narrow brown eyes scanning the quivering tips of grass for some clue that C-122 might have missed.

"The target was near Konoha. Perhaps they know something." The voice was low and pleasing to the ears. "We could just ask them about it, right C-122?"

C-122 didn't deign to reply.

The third member of their squad still persisted. "What do you think Captain? We could just …"

"Quiet C-15." His lips twisted into a frown. _'Che. Rookies.'_

There must something seriously wrong with the new curriculum at the academy if C-15 was coming up with suggestions like that. One simply did not ask another hidden village for _help _when tracking down a defector … a traitor. Information maybe, not help, never help. And in this _particular_ case…

"C-122, commence initial chakra signature analysis procedure p-12."

"Yes sir." C-122's disembodied voice came from somewhere amidst the dark leaves.

Procedure p-12 wasn't very flashy but it was useful to pick up the barest trace of chakra or scent, almost undetectable to all but the finest of trackers.

'_Like the Inuzuka for example.'_

But most importantly the chakra consumed was so minimal that it usually escaped the radar of most ninja's, a move that was particularly useful when one had to hunt so close to walls of a hidden village.

"Set it as level 10." He added as an after thought. Where this particular object was concerned, it was unwise to take chances.

"I still think we're wasting time." C-15 complained resting her arms on her hips. "This is going to take all day."

He repressed a sigh, reminding himself for the umpteenth time that C-15 was very young and a very talented ninja, which, probably the only reason he had put up with her. One could hope that one day she would mature into a reasonably powerful Hunter.

'_If she survives.'_ His lips twisted into a bitter smile. _'That is.'_

"Chakra analysis has been completed." C-122 announced his voice like the distant roll of thunder, landing beside him like an overgrown bat.

"What did you find?" C-15 probed a little too curiously for his liking. He would have to condition C-15 to be less expressive.

C-122 droned on his low booming voice as if he had never heard C-15. "I have detected S-class levels of chakra and traces of chakra signatures that match with Team Delta."

'_I was right!' _In spite of himself he felt his fingers curl into fists.

"How ever Team Delta's signatures are faint."

"They're dead aren't they?" C-15 cut in her voice sharp and quivering with barely contained anger. "That monster!"

His lips tightened into a thin line. C-15's loss of control was most unseemly.

"Team Delta had been neutralized." C-122 continued almost as if he were commenting on the weather. "Shall we proceed with the standard procedure Sir?"

Underneath his mask his eyes felt strangely wet and for some reason his hands refused to stop shaking.

"Sir?" C-122 took a cautious step forward. "Captain?"

He straightened, feeling the wind play within the folds of his cloak.

"Yes." He managed to keep his voice even, crisp. "Proceed with a territory sweep C-15. I want to know if the quarry is still here."

'_I guess this is it …' _

"Also call for back up." His talons dug into his palm till they drew blood. "Four squads of E-level Hunter ninjas at least."

'_Huh Sempai?' _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He swirled the brown contents of his cup a little apathetically.

"He's asleep." Rudra sat down on the porch, stretching his long legs in front of him

"I see." He lifted the chipped cup to his lips.

"He made me promise him though." Rudra poured himself some tea. "I am to make sure that you are still here when he wakes up." The flickering lamp cast live shadows on Rudra's aquiline features. "Though I am afraid that his faith in my abilities is, shall we say, rather limited."

For a while they sat in silence.

"So…" Rudra was the first to speak. But then he never could remain silent for extended periods of time.

He placed the now empty cup beside him, staring stonily into the distance. He could only hope that Rudra would take the hint and refrain from initiating further conversation.

"My letter found you?"

It would appear that his hint had merely glanced off Rudra's armor.

"Yes." He closed his eyes allowing his mind to wander.

"And you found it …" Kisame had the feeling that Rudra seemed to be walking on eggshells. "_Agreeable_ to pay me a visit?"

"I had work here." He replied, his eyebrows knitting slightly.

"Ah. That _would_ explain it." Rudra's voice sounded a little _too_ understanding for his comfort. "I almost believed that you were here for the _kid. _After all, now-a-days it seems to be the trend in the Seven Swordsmen." Rudra stifled another yawn. "Do you remember Raiga?"

"Yes." His eyes narrowed unpleasantly, wondering where this conversation was heading.

"Morbid fellow with horrible skin." Rudra shuddered. "There are rumors about him and some kid he carries about in his backpack."

The frown deepened as he fingered Samehada's bandages absentmindedly. This conversation was becoming rather tiring.

"Ah and I almost forgot about Zabuza, the boy with the charming smile." Rudra grinned at him. "I hear that he too has _adopted_ some poor, orphaned, homeless child …"

"What are you trying to say Rudra?" He was never one to beat around the bush.

"It is also rumored that both these children are rather gifted." Rudra was pointedly observing his nails, continuing almost as if he had not heard the question. "So in some way it makes sense but …" He let the sentence hang, heavy with unsaid words.

There was strange gleam in Kisame's eyes. "Are you comparing me to Zabuza, Rudra?"

"I wouldn't dare." Rudra gave a humorless chuckle. "It's just that the little blonde menace has placed you on a pedestal. And that." A long sinewy arm rose to flick away a serpentine lock. "Is bound to have complications, no?"

Kisame leant back, the sneer dying on his lips.

"Like for example, the boy is always …. Let's just say the boy's always watched." The smile in Rudra's eyes had disappeared making him appear almost unpleasant. "He has the ANBU shadowing him."

"I know." He said simply.

"Oh." The flickering candle light anointed Rudra's skin making it seem like a rich earthen gold. "I thought you might."

There was slow lift at the corners of Kisame's lips. "I am touched by your … _concern_ Rudra." He made no effort to veil the sarcasm that laced his slightly nasal drawl.

"Besides, the Professor, the third _Hokage_ of Konoha also appears to be rather close to the boy. I have seen them together occasionally."

"You are very well informed."

"It's like I said before. You have no idea how much information a good looking traveling minstrel can gather." The twinkle was back in Rudra's eyes. "And then we must consider those lovely individuals you hang around with…"

Kisame's lips pursed into a thin line.

"Get to the point Rudra."

Rudra stared, his smile crooked like the naked blade decorating his inner chambers.

"Now look at what you've done." His voice was however a pitiful whine. "You are _really_ nothing but trouble."

Kisame stilled feeling the ghostly fingers of the white mist claw up his self, curling around his form like a white shroud. In his fingers Samehada quivered with excitement.

He heard Rudra curse softly.

He stretched his senses, skimming through the white veil. It had been a while since he had seen this particular jutsu used so competently. It almost felt like he had been immersed in a pristine white ocean.

'_Unfortunately.' _He lifted Samehada over his broad shoulders with a deceptive laxness. '_It is at the ocean that I am most dangerous.'_

Unfortunately or fortunately, Rudra was not particularly fond of this technique, not even after his years as a Mist ninja.

"Damn this fog." Rudra's prejudice against a most useful jutsu still escaped him. "Che! Can't a poor musician enjoy a little peace?"

"Rudra-san." Kisame cocked his head, the barest hint of recognition passing through his self at the sound of the soft feminine tone. "Kisame-san."

He did not dwell much on identifying the voice however. There was no point in identifying someone he was about to kill.

"You are hereby detained for your crimes against Kiri and her people." Kisame was pleased to note the barest quiver in the disembodied voice. It appeared that his fame had only grown with time. "Please refrain from any hostile behavior."

'_That speech …' _He stalked forward. _'Never ceases to bore me.' _

Around him the fog swirled and danced, reducing his visibility to zero.

"And allow us to accompany you to Kiri where you shall be judged for your crimes."

'_And exactly who do you think I am?' _Kisame almost laughed. _ 'A nice, obedient little boy'_

He moved silently, soft footed like a malevolent wind, swinging Samehada in a vicious arc, reveling in the sound of snapping bones and tearing muscles and the scream that ended before it had even started. The silken white strands rippled for an instant as a broken body fell at his feet with a thud.

'_The standard of Mist is slipping Samehada.' _Kisame sighed. _'What were they thinking? Using __**this**__ technique on their sempai?"_

Samehada throbbed, almost as if in agreement, its pristine linen bandages stained a deep scarlet.

"Kisame didn't you _listen_ to the good lady?" Rudra voice was long suffering. "Kindly refrain from any hostile activities."

'_Moron.'_

"Come." He heard a Rudra's thick, slightly accented voice ripple out. "Pavan."

The wind rushed past his ears like an invisible dog heeding the call of its master. Suddenly the lazy mist was alive, thick white layers dancing to the tune of some unknown song, even as the howling khasmin tore at it with invisible talons, dispersing the mist like shredded paper in the face of a cyclone.

'_Show off.'_

Rudra stood in the eye of the storm, his dark hair fanning out in the wild wind that curled around his body.

"Now, isn't that better?" He commented cheerily. "So gentlemen?" Rudra wrung his hands together, the smile on his face was almost blinding. "It is obvious that you have some business with that blue skinned gentleman over there." A bronze hand was pointed at him.

The silent wraiths hidden in the liquid darkness of the tress remained unresponsive. Kisame allowed his senses to sweep the perimeter yet again.

'_Four squads huh? Should I be honored?'_

"So if you'll excuse me I'll leave you guys to conduct whatever business you have with him, who by the way I don't even _know_." Rudra started to inch away discreetly. "It was nice meeting you."

'_That worm …' _

How ever, much to Rudra's chagrin two cloaked forms materialized in front of him dashing all hopes he had of getting away without a fight.

'_Hah!'_

Their leader walked forward, his pristine white demon mask glistening in the dull moonlight.

"Since your aggression has made it quite clear that you will not submit yourselves to Kiri's judgment." His tone was non-committal. "We are forced to retaliate."

"It has been a while Genji." Kisame made no effort to keep the boredom out of his voice. "Kiri must be _very_ short of manpower if they made _you_ Captain."

"Sempai." Genji acknowledged; there was tinge of an unreadable emotion in his tone. "This ends here today."

"_Right_." Kisame rested the tip of his broad sword on the ground idly. "So do you intend to start anytime soon? I tire of all this _conversation_."

"Very well." Kisame did not miss the subtle flick of his finger. "_Sempai._"

Almost instantaneously, the leaves rustled violently and more than a dozen Hunters leapt out of the shadows, circling around the perimeter like some overgrown bird of prey. Something familiar sang in his blood and his chakra rose to answer that siren's call. Vaguely he was aware of Rudra moving into position, effortlessly falling into sync even without years of practice.

"Kisame."

He spared Rudra an irritated glance over his shoulders, his long fingers tightening around Samehada's hilt.

"I don't want you disgorging water on my land."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A single blue eye cracked open followed by another. For a while Naruto lay still staring at the unfamiliar rafters holding up the ceiling.

'_Hokage…' _

He sat up rubbing his eyes, pushing the sheets off his self, reiterating his earlier decision in his mind. That was right. He had to become Hokage now so every one would listen to him, especially Fish-sama.

Besides, now that he thought about it, there were many other cool benefits of becoming Hokage, like having their faces etched on the Hokage Mountain for the entire world to see.

'_But.' _He crossed his arms over his chest decisively. _'Mine has to be bigger.'_

After all it was only fitting since he was going to be even greater than all the previous Hokages put together.

His impish grin widened.

'_Yeah, I am going to be so great that…'_

A sudden explosion shook the hut violently, knocking Naruto off his balance and flat onto his back.

'_What the hell was that?'_

There was another tremor, shaking the rafters and tearing the door off its hinges in an explosion wood and dust. Several pieces of china heaped on the wash basin tumbled to the floor with an ear splitting crash and broke into a thousand pieces.

'_What is happening?'_

Naruto yelped retreating into the sheets, drawing the cloth over his head.

'_Fish-sama!' _His heart hammered in his chest even as his mind ran around in circles screaming. _'Weird singer guy! Where …where are you?'_

The ground shook and the furniture toppled on to the ground. Naruto wrapped the cloth closer around himself, shaking.

'_I am not scared.'_ His mouth felt dry and his forehead sweaty. _'I am the great Uzumaki Naruto sama greatest swords guy Hokage ever.'_

A piercing scream effectively shattered all his attempts at mental fortification. Naruto went perfectly still, clammy hands grasping at the crumpled sheets like a drowning man.

'_Fish-sama…' _

Something cold coiled in his stomach.

'_Fish-sama …' _

There was a strange lump stuck in his throat.

'_What… what if he is in trouble?'_

For a moment he felt like he had drank too much curdled milk. He curled his arms around his midsection, biting his lips in his indecision. But Fish-sama was out there, probably in trouble, so…

'_Yeah!'_

Naruto's pumped his fists into the air reaching a decision. Collecting his flagging courage, he flung the sheets off him and scrambled off the bed, blue eyes desperately searching for Stick. The floor was covered with debris now and the rafters creaked ominously every time the ground shook.

Damn the weird singer, where was Stick?

Naruto frowned, helplessly looking around.

'_What do I do?'_

Then he saw it, the unadorned blade resting on the wall, the light of the single lamp glinting on its polished edge. It was not nearly as cool or big as Samehada-sama but the curved blade seemed to smile and he felt himself oddly fascinated. Balancing on the balls of his feet he extended a hand towards the sword, little fingers curling around the hilt. He was a big grown up now and therefore he could surely handle a grown up sword.

'_Oof.'_

It was a lot bigger and heavier and he had first assumed as the sword slumped to the floor. Try as he might he was unable to lift it like he could lift Stick. Panting, he dragged the sword across the floor heading towards the ruined door.

'_Fish sama.'_

Tentatively he peered around the corner of the door, feeling his heart freeze. Fish-sama stood in the middle of the clearing, his broad silhouette outlined against the starry sky, Samehada slung loosely over his shoulders.

'_Just like Renjiro from Fuun-hime.' _Stars danced in Naruto's eyes. _'So cool.'_

There were several shadows that circled him, for some reason reminding Naruto of the starved, hungry dogs he had seen fighting over food at the dumpster the other day. Naruto squinted, his eyes observing further.

'_It's them!'_

Naruto's eyes widened, drinking in the plain porcelain masks that covered their faces. He recognized those masks. Fish-sama had broken some of their friends and now they were here to return the favor. His nostrils flared and he frowned.

'_I can't let them break Fish-sama.' _

Naruto edged forward.

"Are you sure you won't settle for tea instead?"

Naruto's head snapped in the direction of the honeyed voice for the first time aware of Rudra's presence. He stood a little further away, holding up a placating hand.

'_So not cool.'_

Offering tea seemed to have hit a nerve for the figures moved, their flapping cloaks and white masks making them appear like gigantic bats, a flash of steel visible in the dark folds.

There was a dull thud as steel met Samehada; almost instantaneously Fish-sama whirled back releasing the deadlock even as his foot crashed into his assaulters jaw with a sickening crunch.

Naruto's eyes widened; his heart beat with twice its normal tempo. His Fish-sama was fighting.

The white bandages had peeled off from sword-sama's self exposing the interleaved, jagged blue scales anointed with crimson streaks. He swung the heavy blade with a careless grace, his tall frame weaving in and around his many assaulters. His movements were so precise that it seemed as if he was dancing to some forgotten tune underneath the starry sky.

'_Woah!' _ Naruto was mesmerized.

One of the assaulters leapt into the air, his hands blurring into a peculiar sequence of movements. White hot flames erupted from his mouth burning the landscape and Naruto watched horrified as the raging inferno engulfed Kisame in a halo of yellow and gold fire.

He stood very still uncaring of the hot wind that singed his face or the fact that behind him the lamp fell on the ground with a tinkle of breaking grass, the greedy flames licking eagerly at the wooden floor. In front of his eyes the world began to bleed red and he felt something inside his self uncurl like a cat.

'_Fish-sama…'_

It was very hot; the once cold hilt now seemed to burn in his fingers. Something whispered in his ears and rose like bitter medicine in his mouth. He could hear it again, that call from beyond the abyss; that hum in that unknown tongue. His hands itched to tear something apart, rip it into a thousand pieces. He was not even aware when he had started to move, streaking across the burning grass.

'_Fish-sama…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was bored.

'_They don't make Hunters like they used to, eh Samehada?'_

They surrounded him like ants on a cube, diligent, predictable and unimaginative, two taking the place of the one he had pulled off. He flirted with their blades, feeling the joy of battle fill his veins with molten chakra, yet still bereft of that thrill which came when he gambled on the precipice of life and death.

'_It would've been better if I had fought Rudra. At least he could have sprung some surprises.' _

He moved at the last instant, slipping out of the grasp of the white flames like a fresh water eel, reveling in the instantaneous kiss of the hot air on his face.

'_**And**__ he __**knows**__ how to use a jutsu.'_

The smoke settled and the dying embers flirted like butterflies around his form. In his fingers Samehada pulsed angrily.

'_Great! Now, Samehada is bored!'_ His lips curved upwards. _'Perhaps we should spice it up a bit eh?'_

He concentrated, raising a single finger of his free hand to his mouth. His chakra rose to his call bringing with it the familiar feeling of a thousand hot needles stinging his flesh. The air around him suddenly felt dry even as a tiny shimmering globule appeared before him, in the beginning no bigger than a dewdrop, spinning and growing with the passage of time.

'_Watch and learn children. Watch and learn.'_

They circled him like vultures, wary and patient. Yet he could see the anxiety in their form, taste their fear. They knew him too well to allow him to complete the jutsu. Perhaps _now_ they would be inspired to some moderate heights. A strategy which was perhaps not as predictable as a Hunter sneaking up behind him using the others as cover.

'_Such foolish tactics._' It was hard repressing a sigh. _'Why even that brat, Naruto…'_

Kisame stiffened, the hair at the nape of his neck rising. There was something else in the air now, heavy and oppressing, making it almost difficult for him to breathe.

'_What …'_

The Hunters pounced on him like a pack of hungry jackals. His body moved of its own accord, deftly avoiding their attacks.

' …_is that?'_

Vaguely he was aware of a Hunter leaping at his apparently unguarded back, the flash of steel and the faint hiss of poison that rose from the gleaming edge.

"_**Fish-sama**_!"

A crimson blur streaked between him and the Hunter and Kisame heard the twang of a blade cutting through the air before meeting the sharp edge of the kunai in a savage kiss.

"You will not." There was something primal in Naruto's voice and his body, ancient and frightening. His small form seemed to be covered with crimson gauze, a vile red chakra that at once fascinated and repulsed him. The scars on his face looked darker than usual and his hand shook with the effort of holding Bichoo up. "Harm Fish sama."

The words had hardly left Naruto's mouth when the Hunter broke the deadlock, swiftly moving backwards.

For a moment the world seemed to slow down before Kisame's eyes and he was not even aware of the Kunai digging into his arm or his half formed jutsu shattering like spun glass under the force of a mallet.

'_Move brat! Move!'_

The Hunter's leg rose in one fluid motion, colliding with Naruto's abdomen sending him flying across the clearing, colliding with a tree with a thud of splintering wood and flying saw dust, crumpling like sodden paper at its base.

'_Naruto…'_

The world seemed to go blank and tilt out of focus, Samehada hanging limply from his fingers. Dimly he was aware of Rudra moving in front of him and the sound the clashing metals sounded distant to his ears.

Slowly the cerulean orbs rose to meet his obsidian gaze. The red chakra that had coated the boy was gone now and he looked pale now, too pale.

"Fis…Fish…sama." Spilt lips curved into a slow smile. "I….I…"

He smiled too, thin lips stretched over his gleaming canines.

"I …"

Naruto panted, attempting to rise.

"I…"

Naruto's eyes rolled in his head and fell onto the ground, the blood from his forehead staining the swaying green tips of grass a deep scarlet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please Review!

Please! Please! Please!


End file.
